30 days to get another chance
by Maloke
Summary: It has been 10 years since the end of high school at McKinley. Kurt lives in New York and lived with Nathan for 3 years now. He hadn't had any contact with Blaine since their break up in high school. What will happen when they will meet again by coincidence ? Will 30 days be enough for falling in love again ? Will Blaine conquer him again ?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: _For my birthday, one of my best friend, Martina (wannahugjonas on twitter.), translated my first Klaine fanfiction "30 jours pour retenter sa chance." She's the best, and I'm so thankfull to have her in my life. It's the best gift ever, so I decided to dedicate her this story... This is for you Marty. I love you ;) THANK YOU !_

* * *

It has been 10 years since McKinley high school ended, Kurt brilliantly succeeded at NYADA. He did a few shows at Broadway while working with Isabelle, he enjoyed this work, and his co-operation with Isabelle Wright gave him a lot of chances in the fashion's world. He was a designer of a big magazine of New York now, he worked with very important fashion photographers and his name was known by pretty much everyone around the country. He had a pretty nice life too. He lived in a loft with a Central Park view with Nathan, a collaborator who he had met 3 years ago while working for Isabelle.

On the other hand, Blaine tried to enter the NYADA after high school in order to try to have Kurt back, but after failing his audition, he lost every hope, and when he found out Kurt was still dating Adam after 6 months, he didn't even try anymore and the boys took their own different paths. Blaine flew to Los Angeles with Sam, without any specific idea. They found job at bars where they initially sang, but then, Sam found a job as a barman at a night club, and Blaine became a model.

He started promoting shampoo labels and after a few years, he became the icon of a male perfume's important label. He shared his house with Sam, but they hardly ever met each other because Blaine was always around busy with his photography sessions, and Sam used to work at night and sleep during the day. But that was cool, their lifestyle was convenient for them, without any relation, their lifestyles wouldn't allow that…

Santana and Brittany found each other again after 3 years, they didn't really forget each other, they also found home at New York. Santana had been working really hard during the past years doing several jobs just to afford the demo of her new album, which had been truly successful when it came out, her music had a lot of success, it was played on American and European radios.

Meantime, Brittany became a sort of her manager and she took care of the album's promotion. Santana was working on a new album, they didn't have time to get bored but they managed to find time to meet Kurt. They found each other by coincidence when one of Kurt's photographer worked at Santana's photography's session for her first album. Since that, they kept in touch and they usually organize double dates, even if Santana and Brittany couldn't stand Nathan. They thought he was ordinary, way too ordinary for Kurt ! Nathan, who shared the girl's thoughts, came from a big middle-class family, he was really polite and he talked in a strange way and using difficult words that Brittany didn't understand. This is the main cause of misunderstandings between the girls and Nathan.

**DAY 1** (Monday, December 2nd)

On Monday morning, Kurt woke up very early trying not to wake up Nathan, because he turned into a bad mood if he didn't sleep at least 8 hours. Kurt quickly took a shower and he wore one of his beautiful Italian black suits, a shirt which had the same color of the sky, a pair of black shoes, and then, he quickly looked at himself in the mirror before leaving.

He needed to make a good impression because today, he was running his first meeting in order to find a new model. He created a new spring/summer collection of clothes for men, he rented a place for the photography session, and he also reserved his favorite photographer (the same who did Santana's album's cover), he knew exactly what he wanted to do, he only needed the model. And this morning, he was about to find it ! He hoped that there was the guy he needed.

When he arrived at the office, he received a text from Nathan.

* * *

**For Kurt**

We didn't see each other yet this morning, you leave at dawn... Have a great day. What about having dinner together tonight ? I love you.

* * *

Kurt immediately replied before his meeting started.

* * *

**For Nathan**

It's okay for the restaurant, but I don't know at what time I'll finish this afternoon, I'll text you. Bye.

* * *

Blaine knew his manager wanted to send him to New York for a casting for an important fashion designer. He didn't know anything else ; He took the flight and he didn't know when he would be back. He told Sam there weren't a lot of chances for him to be chosen, and that he would probably be back before weekend, because he was known in LA, but going from this to being chosen, among other models, for a clothes brand which will be on a big New York magazine, he didn't put his hopes too high.

He quickly left his baggage at the hotel, took a shower, shaved his chest and his face. He didn't have time to do a lot with his hair, his curls were pretty much appreciated at Los Angeles, and he didn't want to cut them just to have more chances to pass a casting where it was hardly possible to be chosen anyway.

He got into a taxi and gave the address to the driver, but on Monday morning, at that hour, and the place he had to go… they were stuck in the traffic and he was pretty sure he will be late, he just hoped he could at least slip away, because his manager would have been angry for paying a flight ticket for nothing. The meeting was at 9 o' clock and it was 8:58 am already. The driver said there were more than 15 minutes to go...

In the meantime, 9 models already arrived. Kurt welcomed the first one, who didn't match with the picture he wanted to give to his collection, he was too tall and too slim. The second one was too hefty, he would've a lot of alteration to do to every shirt, this one wasn't _the_ one. The third one had tattoos on his chest, this one didn't match at all with the picture of _chic_ summer clothes he wanted do give, plus he thought about taking some photos with the shirt opened, and also with trunks, so tattoos were banished. The forth one wasn't so bad. He had white teeth, he looked tanned, yeah, not bad, he was just waiting to see the others but this one was probably the right guy. The other 5 looked good, but not enough for a big magazine anyway...

Kurt said :

"Next ! [..] Next ! [..] No one ? No ? Okay guys, we're done for today, you can go. I'm staying here just to think about this, and we'll meet at the meeting tomorrow morning at 9 o' clock to make a decision, see you tomorrow guys. Thank you."

He started studying the curriculum of the forth guy, paying more attention. While he was putting away everything, a big noise made him jump. His heart was beating fast, the door of the room had been opened forcefully, and a big blow slammed on the desk, which was right next to the door. The noise was sounded like a gunshot. It was breathtaking.

Blaine burst inside the room screaming :

"Wait,wait, I'm here. My taxi has been stuck in traffic, I'm so sorry, I really am..."

He watched everywhere. The room was empty, there was just a man seated in front of him, he was watching him terrified and scared. Kurt was still shocked, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blaine just stared at him, he was petrified, they looked at each other and after a few minutes, Blaine finally managed to say, stammering :

"Kkkkkurt ?"

"…"

"Kurt, is it you ?"

Kurt looked at him always staring, and his heart skipped a beat, his mind went back to 10 years earlier and he had a kind of flashback playing in his head.

"Blaine, is it you ?" said Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, what are you doing here ? Are you the designer ?" asked Blaine.

"Yeeeeeah, yes it's me, but what about you ? Are you a model now ?" asked Kurt.

"It's a long story, but yes, I'm a model. I can't believe I missed this appointment with you."

"Mmm... I was going to have lunch, how long is it ? Ten years, yeah about 10 years since we last saw each other ! Do you want to come and have lunch with me ?"

"Yes, why not ! Like this, you could explain me how you arrived there !" said Blaine.

Blaine was still standing in front of Kurt, he looked him while he was putting away his things and putting on his coat. Kurt was as handsome as in his memories, probably even more, he looked happy.

Kurt, who was aware about Blaine staring at him, blushed and told him :

"I'm ready, we can go." he said looking back.

"So let's go. Please, after you..." Blaine said, stepping aside to let Kurt walk out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

They went out in the street and walked quietly for 15 minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and the situation was tense.

"A table for two, please." Kurt said.

"Oh ! You're with someone today Mr Hummel, your usual table ?"

"Of course Angelo, and prepare a good bottle of champagne for us, because I've just run into an old friend today."

"Sure, take your seats, I'm gonna prepare it immediately."

"You don't have to, the champagne I mean, it's not necessary." Blaine said.

"Yes, but I want to." Kurt replied with a smile.

They took a seat and focused on the menu instead of looking at each other, the situation was pretty weird. They have found each other after all these years, they didn't know where to start.

"So, do you always have lunch here ?" Blaine said.

"Yes, every day for 3 years, since..."

"What's happening ?" asked Blaine.

"Blaine, it's been 10 years, so many things happened during these years. Basically after succeeding at NYADA, Adam and I broke up..."

"Oh so you're single now ?" Blaine couldn't hide a smile.

"No, I'm not. Working for Isabelle, I met a man, one of her collaborators. We've been together for three years, we had lunch here, at this restaurant, on our first date..."

Blaine couldn't hide his disappointment, now that he had found Kurt again, he had the impression that his feelings didn't really disappear, they were just hidden…

"But anyway, I was saying... After NYADA, I played in some shows at Broadway, but my passion for fashion got the better of me and I started creating clothes and working for this big magazine. They immediately appreciated my work and they funded my creations. I'm still meeting with Isabelle, every now and then we get to work together. I also met a bunch of great photographers, they're brilliant, I'd love to introduce them to you, who knows, I could help you find an important contract !"

"Oh slow down, slow down... Whooa ! You really seem like someone important, I'm so proud of you, I mean proud of everything you accomplished. I'm happy you made your dreams come true, really, but I'm not going to stay, you know, I have to go back to Los Angeles, my life isn't here."

"Why leaving so early ? You've just arrived !" said Kurt.

"I don't have a job here, so..."

"You have one now."

(Kurt didn't even take the time to think, he had already made his decision. He didn't know exactly why, but he didn't want Blaine to leave, not so early at least.)

"What ?" asked Blaine, surprised.

"Yes, if you agree. I choose you to launch my new collection, if you don't have any problem of me being your boss. It sounds a little bit odd but…" said Kurt.

"But I didn't even pass the casting ! Are you really sure ? I'd love to wear your creations, it would be an honor."

"So it's official, you've got the job. I'm going to announce it at administration's council tomorrow morning at 9 am, you'd better be there, and don't be late." Kurt said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'm sorry, I'm not used to New York lifestyle, the taxis and the traffic… It's like the whole world is urged into this city, but I'm going to be in time, I promise, I'm going to leave my hotel earlier."

"Which hotel ?" asked Kurt.

"The Districkt Hotel" answered Blaine.

"Okay, first of all, you're going to change the hotel. You're going to stay at the Salisbury Hotel, so you'll have less problems to arrive in time at work because it's about 10 minutes walk away of the office."

"I can't accept it, it's too much." said Blaine.

"It's in my interest too. I wouldn't want you to arrive 30 minutes late everyday. It'll not be fruitful, and I'll waste time."

"Talking about time, how long will this last ?" asked Blaine.

"Well, about a month I think. The time to let you know everyone, do a few retouches on the clothes so they'll fit perfectly, then there will be the photo-session, which is going to take about a week for the whole collection, then the choice of the photos for the magazine and we'll have to take part at some event to promote the collection. What do you say ?"

"Yeah, sounds good, I'm going to tell Sam, no problem." said Blaine.

"Sam ? Are you hanging out with Sam ? You are… but I though Sam was…"

"Oh, no no no, Sam is not gay, he is still straight, he didn't change, we're just co-tenant. We work at different hours so it's not a problem, and in this way we can afford to live in Hollywood, prices are too expensive otherwise..."

Angelo arrived with a bottle of champagne. They toasted to Blaine's new job and they ordered something to eat. Kurt chose a vegetarian pizza, and Blaine chose pasta with carbonara sauce. They kept on talking after eating their delicious food.

"Tell me everything, I mean... About you."

"You know, there's nothing so important to mention, I tried to enter the NYADA for… well… for… it's not important anymore, but I failed my audition. Sam and I became great friends and we decided to leave to Los Angeles. You know... The sun, Hollywood life, the hot weather. We started singing at bars then Sam got a job as a barman in a night club, and I started posing for some advertisement photos, but nothing important at the beginning. And then, they chose me to pose for a big label of watches, and now, I'm the icon of an important perfume, then I don't know, I never know what tomorrow will bring me." said Blaine.

"You tried to enter the NYADA ! I've never known about that ! Why didn't you tell me before ?"

"It would have not changed anything, would it ?"

"I suppose it wouldn't." Kurt was a little lost in his thoughts.

Angelo came to ask if they wanted a dessert, but their meals were enough, so they decided to just have a coffee. Kurt's phone buzzed. He took it from his pocket and look at it, smiling.

* * *

**To Kurt**

Are you in for the restaurant ?

* * *

Kurt quickly replied

* * *

**To Nathan**

Sure, my meeting has already finished and I found the person I needed. We'll talk tonight, come find me at the bureau at 7pm.

* * *

"What's his name ?" asked Blaine.

"Who ?"

"The one who makes you smile…"

"Oh Nathan, his name's Nathan."

"You seem happy, I'm happy for you, you really deserve it."

"Yes, I am. We're fine together, he's a little special sometimes, we have some arguments every now and then, but he's kind."

Kurt got up and went to pay the check, he had insisted for that. They went out and Blaine opened the door for Kurt once again. This time, there was a smile on his face too.

"I need your phone number so I can contact you, can I take a photo of you ?" asked Kurt.

"Sure."

Kurt stretched his arm and took a photo of Blaine. A smile was starting to spread on his lips while taking the photo, then he gave Blaine the phone so he could write his number.

"Can I have yours ?" Blaine asked. "I could need it…"

"Huh, yeah I suppose it's a good idea, just in case." Kurt answered.

Blaine took his phone and took a photo of Kurt, Kurt took Blaine's phone from his hands and wrote his number.

"I'm going back to the office now, I've got work to do. Do you think you can go to your hotel on your own ?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll take a taxi, I've got plenty of time, I don't have any plans for this afternoon. I'm going to pack my stuff and go… In which hotel do I have to go, again ?"

"The Salisbury hotel. Give me your hand, I'll write the address and the name of the hotel so you won't forget."

Kurt took a pencil from his suitcase and stretched his hand waiting for Blaine's hand. Blaine gave Kurt his hand and when his hand touched Kurt's, he could feel prickles all over his body. It had been so long since he'd felt this way. What he didn't know was that Kurt had felt the same way, even if he hadn't let it show.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Thanks again for the job and the hotel Kurt."

He came closer to him so he could kiss his cheeks, but stopped when he felt Kurt tensing.

"I'm sorry, oh God, sorry Kurt, I forgot that now we work together, I should've not done that…"

"No, no, it's me, I am sorry. Even if you work for me, it's not like we are strangers, we're still friends, aren't we ?"

"We are." answered Blaine with a few regrets.

"So I suppose friends have the right to kiss on the cheek to say hello or goodbye."

Kurt leaned closer to kiss Blaine's cheeks, he felt weird, he shook his head and walked on the opposite direction without looking back. Blaine watched him leave, he was going to spend a month seeing Kurt everyday, and he really didn't know how to manage that.

* * *

**NOTE** : _be lenient okay, it was my first fanfiction ;) Don't forget to tell me what you think about it, it would be cool :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's afternoon had been very busy, he had a lot of work to do to prepare the meeting of the following morning, and also he had to think about how to introduce Blaine to the council. He hoped Blaine was good enough. He was packing his things when his phone buzzed.

* * *

**To Kurt**

I've been waiting in front of the door for 15 minutes now, you could've warned me at least…

* * *

Oh my God, kurt told himself looking at his watch, it was already 7:15 pm. He took his coat, climbed of the stairs running instead of taking the elevator. He could see Nathan outside and he didn't look happy, it's the least he could say…

"I'm so sorry, I lost the sense of time." he breathed out.

"Send me a text next time you think you're going to be late, I hate waiting."

"I've just said I'm sorry. And yes, I'll send you a text next time."

"Let's go, I hope it's not too late for our reservation." Nathan said annoyed

They arrived in front of the restaurant, Nathan had reserved at a gastronomic. Kurt wasn't so comfortable with this kind of restaurants, but Nathan didn't use to have dinner at a fast-food or have pizzas, he missed this though…

They took a seat, ordered their meals and started talking about their day. Nathan told him about his day at work, like every night, then he ended up asking Kurt how his first meeting as the casting director had been.

"So this day ? Looks like it's been good for you. Which model did you choose ?" asked Nathan.

"Yes, I've seen 9 models today, one didn't come. At the end of the meeting, my collaborators of the administration council went away, and while I was studying the curriculum of one of the guys who took my attention, the 10th model rushed into the room. His taxi had been stuck in the traffic. You'd never guess who he was !"

"Curiosity picked, keep on going." said Nathan.

"Blaine."

"Blaine ? Don't tell me it's the same Blaine I'm thinking about..."

"Well yes, actually, I've never seen him in 10 years ! He became a model, we had breakfast together and I offered him the job." he told him smiling.

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me you offered this job to your ex boyfriend that you haven't seen for 10 years, and you took him even if he didn't pass the casting ?"

"Yes, pretty much..."

"I don't like this at all, Kurt. He has been your first love and he cheated on you, did you forget this ? The idea of him being next to you for a month annoys me." said Nathan.

"Oh, please, it's been 10 years, it's all in the past now, and we're still friends anyway."

"Friends ! Good..."

"Anyway, I've already made my decision , I'll announce it to the council tomorrow morning and Blaine will be there."

"I think I can't say anything, you've already did it your way. Is he dating someone ?"

"No, I don't think so, he didn't tell me about this anyway. I know he lives with Sam, do you remember him ? I've already told you about him, one of my friends at the Glee Club, they live together in LA."

"Yes, mmm… I hope he won't try to take you back."

"Are you a little jealous, Nathan ? Nothing is going to happen, I love you, we live together and Blaine will leave in less than 30 days to California, so you don't have to worry, really…"

"If you say so." Nathan answered.

The night went on peacefully, they finished their meals and Nathan and Kurt went back to their apartment. Everything was silent and calm, too calm for Kurt. He would've loved to have a pet, he's always wanted a cat but Nathan hated animals, plus he was allergic to cats, so, no pets.

They had a shower, one at a time and ended their night falling asleep in front of the television. Kurt had had a hard day, he wasn't in mood for sexual relations with Nathan that night, plus he had to wake up early the following day because his meeting was at 9 am.

**DAY 2** (Tuesday December 3rd)

It was 8:50 am, Kurt was already in the conference room with the administration council, he kept on looking at the clock and crossing his fingers hoping that Blaine was going to be in time.

At 9 o' clock Blaine arrived and knocked at the door this time, kindly opening it. He had an amazing smile and was wearing a beige suit, a pink shirt, which highlighted his tan skin. Kurt couldn't help but smile wildly back at Blaine. He stood up to greet him and shook his hand. (even if they were friends, he didn't want to be too friendly at work.)

"Good morning, are you okay ?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, yeah I'm fine."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Blaine Anderson, the model I chose to launch my new collection."

"But… We didn't see him yesterday." the council said.

"Actually, he had some troubles yesterday and arrived a little later after you left, but he's got a great curriculum and he is an old friend of mine, in which I think, we can trust." he said, always looking at Blaine.

Blaine was still impressed that Kurt had forgiven him, he made a mistake in the past, surely the worst mistake of his whole life, and despite the fact that he had broken his heart, Kurt was there, smiling. Of course because he had started a new life by now. He didn't want to disappoint him, he'd never do something that could put Kurt in a bad situation.

The meeting went well, Kurt's collaborators asked a lot of question to Blaine, trying to get to know him a little bit better. They also talked about the planning of the week because that week, Blaine had to go to the local for doing retouches to every cloth that he had to wear for the photo session. At the end of the meeting, it was already midday and Kurt ask Blaine to have lunch together again.

"I need to talk to you about some others tricks, can we have lunch together ?"

"Only if I'm the one who will pay, and only if I choose the place, okay ?" asked Blaine.

"Why not ? A little change won't hurt me, thank you." said Kurt.

"So, c'mon. I exactly know where to drive you, I've been there yesterday night and I think you're gonna love it, if your tastes haven't changed."

Blaine had rent a car the previous day because, if he was staying for a month there, he didn't want to take a taxi everyday. He wanted to be free to move and go where he wanted. He opened the door for Kurt and drove them to a little fast food, Kurt was laughing in the car.

"May I know why are you laughing ?"

"Do you know when I have last eaten a burger ? I was thinking about it yesterday night… It's a great idea Blaine."

"And why don't you ate burgers ?"

"Oh… Well, Nathan doesn't eat this kind of food, he doesn't think it's healthy."

"So take advantage, and order everything you want, it's on me."

"It's very kind of you, thank you." Kurt replied with a big smile.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and Blaine was shocked for how many things Kurt had ordered. He had taken a menu maxi best of Big Mac, a cheeseburger, chips, a caramel sundae and with all this, a big light coke. Really, it must had been a long time since he had last been to a fast food !

They talked mostly about the plans for the rest of the week, the following day they should meet at 9am at the local of the photo session. Down there, there was all the collection Blaine had to try, to see if it needed retouches. Once they planned all the week, they talked about personal stuff…

"So, is there someone in your life ?" asked Kurt.

"No, like I've already told you, I travel a lot, I'm never at the same place and I have to tell you that, after you, I've never had anyone." he said looking down.

"Really ?"

Kurt's phone buzzed.

"A minute."

* * *

**To Kurt**

I'm picking you up tonight, tell me the right time. I've got a surprise for you… I love you.

* * *

(Kurt smiled and replied)

* * *

**To Nathan**

I don't have a lot of work this afternoon, you can come at 5:30 pm. I love you too.

* * *

"Was it Nathan ?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, it looks like he's got a surprise for me, he'll pick me up later. Tomorrow we're going to a karaoke bar with Santana and Brittany, do you want to come ?"

"Are they in New York ? Wow ! Amazing. I'd love to see them, are they together again ?"

"Yes, they broke up and 3 years later they found themselves together again. Santana let out her album and she's preparing the launch of the second one, while Brittany is her manager and deals with the promotion."

"So, see you tomorrow. Where is it ?"

"Oh ! Nathan and I are going to pick you up at your hotel at 7 pm, okay ?"

"No problem. I gotta go, one of your collaborators wants to see me for… I don't actually know why but well, happy afternoon-end, see you tomorrow morning at the local."

"Oh I'm leaving too, I have to go shopping first, see you tomorrow."

They friendly kissed each other. Kurt went shopping for dinner and came back to the bureau. He watched the clock, he didn't want to disappoint Nathan again. At 5:30 pm, he left the bureau and saw Nathan with a big bunch of flowers.

"Aww.. why the flowers ?"

"I wanted to apologized for my exaggerated reaction of yesterday night, when you left the bureau, what do you think of them ? It tells you I'll show you how sorry I am in private ?" he said with a wink.

"Nathan, you're adorable. Thanks for the flowers, I can't wait to go home, I've been missing you…"

"I've been missing you too, honey." he said, kissing him tenderly.

They made love, not once, but twice that night !

* * *

**NOTE** :_ I think that soon, you'll tell me that you hate Nathan eh eh ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3** (Wednesday, December 4th)

It was 9 am and Kurt had already arrived, he was with mary and Jane, his dress designers. Blaine said good morning to everyone, while entering, and asked to Kurt :

« So, what are we starting with ? »

« I chose three suits to start, you just have to try this one, we'll see all the fittings it needs. »

He gave him a white linen suit and a short sleeved yellow shirt.

« Where do I have to change of clothes ? »

« Mmm... We don't really have a place for that, you're a model, it doesn't bother you to change yourself in front of us, doesn't it ? »

« No, of course not... »

Blaine started to undress, while Kurt was talking with the girls. He was now in his underwear and at that moment, Kurt turned his head to ask him something. He looked at Blaine, who didn't notice that Kurt was looking at him mouth wide open, while looking with attention his body. It was just a little different from his memories, my God his abs ! He said to himself. And his trained arms, Blaine must have done a lot of sports to obtain such results, his chest was perfectly shaved, except a tiny line of hairs that went down to the elastic band of his underwear…

When Blaine lifted his head to take the pants, he realized that Kurt was staring vacantly at him. When Kurt saw that he was looking at him, he blushed and cleared his throat.

« Is there a problem Kurt ? » asked Blaine.

« Euh… No,no, everything's perfect, I just wanted to tell you not to wear the suit for now, we have to make the fittings for the shirt first, okay ? »

« Of course. »

He was now dressed and standing in the middle of the room, while Mary and Jane were putting pins so that they could make the changes later.

« I'm having trouble with this pin Kurt, can you bring me another one please ? Jane has gone taking lunch. » Mary said.

Kurt put down what he was reading, took a pin and went to see what was going on. Mary was really having problems adjusting his shirt collar because of Blaine's curls that were on his neck…

« I can help you until Jane will come back, is it okay ? » asked Kurt.

« Oh, thank you Kurt, here, could you hold his hair while I place the pin correctly ? » asked Mary.

« Sure. » answered Kurt.

He kindly held Blaine's curls (that made Blaine shiver) and remained stoic seeing that Blaine had a tattoo hidden under his curls at the base of his neck, it was written "my teenage dream" followed by the letter : K.

Kurt's hand started trembling, and Blaine understood he had just seen his tattoo. He had never thought Kurt would have seen it. He had hidden it there because in his job, tattoos weren't accepted most of the time…

Kurt was shocked, he let Blaine's hair go and ran towards the hall. After several minutes, not seeing him back, he apologized to Mary and went out to see what was happening. He saw Kurt sitting on the stairs, head in his hands.

« Kurt… What's going on ? » asked Blaine.

« What's going on ? You're kidding me, Blaine ! » he said now looking at him.

« It's the tattoo, isn't it ? »

« You got our song tattooed with the first letter of my name ! I don't remember you did this after we broke up ! It's stupid... » said Kurt.

« Listen, at that time, I was so upset for losing you forever. I was vulnerable and I did a stupid thing okay ? And a tattoo is not something I can remove easily. »

« So it doesn't mean anything ? » asked Kurt.

Seeing Kurt so shocked, he didn't have choice, he had to lie to reassure him.

« No, of course this doesn't mean anything. » but he regrets his words as soon as they left his mouth « C'mon, let's go, back to work, we are friends now, aren't we ? » asked Blaine.

« Yes, excuse me for my reaction, you're right, let's go back to work. » said Kurt.

He took his hand and helped him standing, they felt them again, those tingles down their bodies, but they've preferred ignoring them. The afternoon ended well, with a lot of laughs because Blaine was incredibly ticklish and the ladies' fingers which were incessantly brushing his skin didn't help !

« Well, I think we're done for today. » Kurt said.

« I'll go back and take a shower at the hotel now, I'll wait for you at the entrance downstairs at 7 pm. » said Blaine.

« Awesome, later then. »

After having his shower, he puts on his Levi's jeans and a very tight black polo. He still had his hair wet, but it was already 6:55 pm, he didn't have time to do whatever he had to. He was nervous to meet Kurt's boyfriend, he couldn't stand still. At 7 pm, he saw them both arriving, hand in hand, which literaly made his heart torn. Nathan wasn't like he had pictured him at all, he was as tall as Kurt, he was very slim, he had hair of the same colour as Kurt and green brown eyes. They could have been cousins. Blaine approached to them and stretched out a hand for Nathan who gave him a funny look.

« Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you. » (even if it wasn't true, he had to act politely in front of Kurt.)

« Nathan Lawson, Kurt told me a lot about you when we met. » he said with a half smile.

Blaine was sure .urt had told him that he cheated on him, he didn't feel comfortable and the atmosphere became quickly tense, so Kurt decided it was time to leave.

« Let's go, girls are waiting for us. » said Kurt.

Kurt installed himself in the driver seat with Nathan by his side, and Blaine was seating behind Kurt, the drive had been very quiet. At one point, Nathan turned his head to see Blaine, just for a second making sure Kurt wasn't looking at him, then he put a hand on Kurt's leg with a wide grin. Blaine rolled his eyes and stared looking outside the window for all the rest of the trip.

Once arrived, Santana and Brittany litterally jumped on Blaine's neck.

« BLAINE ! » they shouted.

« Wow, hello girls, I've been missing you… What a welcome ! » he was looking at Kurt a little confused.

(Kurt was laughing) « I didn't tell them anything, I wanted it to be a surprise. » he said.

« And what a surprise ! What are you doing here ? What did you become ? Do you live in New York now ? »

« Oh, slow down girls, let's take a seat, I'm gonna tell you everything, okay ? »

They spent the evening telling about their lives, they laughed a lot, there was just somebody who didn't look like he was having fun, it was Nathan. All their stories about high school started to piss him off. After an hour, he stood up and told Kurt he was tired and he wanted to go back home. Kurt gave him the keys looking at him and said :

« I get it, I'll take a taxi, or the girls will drive me home later. »

« You don't come back with me ? » he said surprised.

« Oh no, I'm not tired, and then we haven't sung with the ladies yet, so I'll join you later. »

He stood up to kiss him and say goodnight. Nathan looked annoyed when he left, but Kurt didn't worry about it after all. Once Nathan left, Blaine became more relaxed, because of Nathan's absence, or because of the glasses of alcohol he drank, he didn't know.

« So, girls, which song are we going sing tonight ? »

« I think tonight we're gonna pass, why don't you sing a duet ? You and Blaine ? You sing so well together. »

« […] » Kurt remained silent and embarrassed.

« If I'm got it right, Nathan doesn't sing… Earlier I heard you telling him you and the girls didn't sing yet... » said Blaine.

« Actually, Nathan doesn't sing, true, but the girls and I are singing everytime we come here, c'mon girls, let's go... » said Kurt.

« No, not tonight Kurt, we want to hear you sing together. »

« I don't know if this is a good idea. » said Kurt.

« C'mon… Kurt this could be funny, c'mon... » pleaded Blaine.

« Okay, so... To pleasure the girls. »

They went on the stage and Blaine's eyes were shining. He didn't leave Kurt's eyes for the whole song. He thought the song wasn't appropriate, Blaine chose a song by the Beatles « _**I gotta get you into my life**_ », it was too much for Kurt. In the inside, he felt sick and sad, he loved singing with Blaine, he missed this, this made him happy at the time, but now everything was different, yeah, everything had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4** (Thursday, December 5)

After that crazy night, the awakening has been a little difficult for Kurt. He had gone to sleep at 2:30 of the morning ; The girls first took Blaine to his hotel, he has been very cheerful when they brought him back… Then they took him home. When he opened his eyes it was already 8:30 am ! He came barreling out of the bedroom, headed to the kitchen and found Nathan sitting quietly having breakfast.

« Did you see what time is it ? You could have waken me up though ! » he said in a angry tone.

« You're kidding me, I hope. After all you did to me last night ! Do you really think I'm gonna care about you this morning ? » said Nathan.

« I can't believe it ! You're upset because I didn't get back home with you last night ? »

« Among other things. » answered Nathan.

« Among other things ? »

« You must have not drunk only water last night, am I wrong ? » Nathan asked.

« Why are you asking me this ? I didn't drive and we were at a kind of party, I really can't see what's the matter with you ! » said Kurt, angrily.

« What's the matter with me ? The matter is that this morning when I woke up, I got a message on my phone… A message from you… Doesn't that remind you of anything ? »

« Oh my God, no... » said Kurt, panicked.

« Oh yeah, read your message again. » he said handing him the phone.

* * *

**For Nathan**

Uh Blaine, thanks again, I've had a super night, the best since a while…

* * *

« Do I bore you at this point, Kurt ? » asked Nathan.

« No, of course not ; But meeting again with Blaine and the girls like before, it really did me good, they're my friends, don't you get this ? »

« I'm really happy you had fun, but I'm warning you, there's no way I'll leave you alone with Blaine, got it ? » he said louder.

« Oh… Start keeping your voice down with me, okay ? You're kidding I hope ! You're not stupid at this point ! »

« I'm stupid, me ? That's the best, didn't you see the way he looks at you, Kurt ? He's still in love with you and I think you're the only one who doesn't see it or seem to ignore it. » said Nathan.

« Okay, here, we're gonna have a problem because I'm still going to spend some weeks with him everyday, you're not going to cause a scene everytime we're together ! »

« You're going to be late. » said Nathan.

« What ? You're not talking to me now ? You're very immature sometimes… I'm not a toy you can lock away whenever you want, you know. » said Kurt.

« I don't consider you as an object, but I don't like at all the way he looks at you, I don't like it, I don't want to see him anymore. » answered Nathan.

« But it's Santana's birthday Saturday night ! We've been invited a long time ago and Santana invited Blaine during the karaoke last night. » said Kurt.

« Then you gotta choose, we go together and you tell Blaine not to come, or you choose not to tell anything to Blaine and I won't come. But know that you're not sure I'll be here when you'll come back… »

« Are you really going to do this to me ? Are you going to issue me with an ultimatum ? » asked Kurt.

« Call it whatever you want, the choice is up to you… It's 9 o'clock ! »

Kurt left to have a shower without saying a word, when he got out, Nathan was already gone to work. It was already 9:30 am and it was snowing a lot outside. He took his coat and headed to the local. On his way, he had been thinking about everything Nathan had said to him, which made him cry. He hoped no one would have asked when he arrived… Opening the door…

« Blaine ! » he said surprised « You're all alone ! Where are Mary and Jane ? »

Blaine had already put his coat on and was ready to leave…

« They're stuck because of the snow. They tried to call you several times but you didn't reply, so they called me to know if you were already here 15 min ago. I told them no and I tried to call you back, I started to worry, I was going to go and verify if you were home. »

Kurt just realized that with everything that had happened that morning, he had forgotten his phone on the table.

« I forgot my phone, I'm so sorry, excuse me, I'm really sorry… » said Kurt.

Kurt bursted in tears in front of him. Blaine couldn't stand to see him cry, he approached him and took him in his arms for a long time, a long time during which Kurt collapsed on Blaine. He held him by his waist ; Blaine hugged his shoulders, brushing his hair gently in order to calm him down. Kurt felt so good at this moment. When he realized he was breathing Blaine's perfume so deeply, he abruptly stepped away. Blaine was surprised and let him go.

« Why do you have such a shocked air ? Tell me what's going on, please. » asked Blaine.

Kurt thought a moment, he knew he had to tell him everything about the message he mistakenly sent, and about Santana's birthday…

« Nathan and I, we argued this morning […] Last night, I wanted to text you to tell you I had a great time, and I had it wrong, I sent it to Nathan… » Kurt explained him.

« Oops, and you quarrelled just for this ? » Blaine asked.

« No, actually, Nathan thinks you want to get me back, he doesn't like you and doesn't want to see you around me, except during work time… I told him it's absurd, and he told me that if you come to Santana's birthday, he won't come, and if I chose to come and you were there, I wouldn't be sure to see him back home. »

« Did he say this ? » Blaine asked.

« Yes… »

« He can't force you to choose ! It's not fair. » said Blaine.

« I know… » Kurt said, tears started to fall down his cheeks again.

« Oh… no, Kurt, don't cry. » he said, caressing his cheek to stop a teardrop from falling « I don't like seeing you cry, stop, I won't go, you know, at Santana's birthday, I won't go, I'll invent an excuse, don't worry about this. I don't want you to loose Nathan because of me. Tell him tonight, tell him you asked me not to come and everything will be fine, okay ? »

« Would you do that ? »

« Of course I'd do that for you. » he said smiling at him.

Kurt took Blaine's hand that was still on his cheek, he looked him in the eyes and told him :

« I'm really sorry you won't be able to come at Santana's birthday, she surely will be disappointed you won't come […] And me too […] » said Kurt.

« It's fine, don't talk about it anymore, and anyway between us, I owe you this, don't you think ? » answered Blaine.

They couldn't work so they went to eat at the fast food, and Blaine suggested to go to his hotel to watch a movie, but Kurt immediately refused. He refused because it was impossible for him to lie to Nathan about his plans for the afternoon, but also because he was afraid to find himself alone with Blaine in a hotel room, he didn't know what scared him the most.

They left and took separate ways. Blaine went back to his hotel, he had watched the movie and then talked to Sam via skype to give and get some news.

Kurt, he went shopping to prepare dinner for Nathan, hoping things would get back to normal again. At 7:30 pm, Nathan got home, he looked at him, static, and asked him :

« So, did you think about it ? » asked Nathan.

« Blaine won't come at Santana's birthday. » he said with regrets « Are you happy now ? Can we relax ? I prepared you your favourite dish, a cheese pie. »

Nathan moved forward and kissed Kurt languishingly, which took him by surprise. He felt so sick, he didn't pay attention to that at first, because he wanted to convince himself it was because Blaine had had to sacrifice himself in order to give them another chance, but in the deep of his heart it wasn't the same, this kiss was different…

* * *

**NOTE** : _Nathan isn't cool... And it's just the beginning... I hope you enjoy this story ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5** (Friday, December 6th)

Blaine's alarm clock didn't work and it was already 8:40 am He took 5 minutes to take his shower, 5 minutes to dress up. The 10 minutes he had left, he used them to run to the local, where he arrived completely out of breath, hair dripping on his shirt…

« I'm here, here I am, I'm here, I'm not late ? »

« No, no, you're exactly on time. » said Kurt.

« Where are Mary and Jane ? » asked Blaine.

« They're not coming today, they're still stuck because of the snow, but we can't afford wasting other time. I'm going to deal with the fittings, is this a problem ? »

« It's okay to me. » he said smiling.

« Start undressing and wear this grey shorts please. » Kurt asked him.

Blaine began to undress and put on the shorts. Once finished, Kurt walked towards him and said to him :

« Your hair is still soaking wet, luckily I've always what I need with me. »

He took out of his suitcase, a cotton foulard to dry his hair, and a comb to untangle them. Kurt paid a lot of attention to his hair, always ready for every eventuality ;) Some things never change…

« Your hair are amazing. At high school, you used to have always the hair full of gel, I prefer you now, you know… »

« Thank you, that's nice. » he said blushing.

Kurt had left on the floor the box of needles, and was now kneeling around Blaine. Kurt's fingers didn't stop brushing his naked skin but he didn't move, he didn't even want to laugh (it's not the fault of being incredible ticklish), for once, this didn't tickl. He had his eyes set on him, Kurt was catching his bottom lip between his teeth and blushed, in that exact moment, Blaine found him so beautiful, he knew his feeling for Kurt were stronger than ever, that's why he was glad the shorts were wide because now, he was really feeling tight in his underwear…

At that moment Kurt cried :

« Ouch ! »

« What's going on ? » asked Blaine.

« I got cut with the needle. » answered Kurt.

« Wait, show me. » he said, kneeling in front of him.

He took his hand and looked at his finger, Kurt's bleeding finger, and by reflex, without thinking first, Blaine took his finger to his mouth and licked the blood that was coming out. Kurt had had shivers down his whole body. Watching him doing this, the shivers went straight down his crotch, Kurt quickly moved away and said :

« Stop, stop it, you can't do this Blaine… Please. »

« Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I haven't thought… »

« This… This is not bad, but avoid touching me, okay ? » said Kurt.

« No problem, I won't touch you, unless you are the one asking me. »

« Very funny Blaine, why should I do such a thing ? »

« You never know. » he said with a wink.

They spent the rest of the day laughing while working, that has been a good day… Actually a very good day.

Meantime, on the other side of the city, the girls were gone shopping for Santana's birthday. Around 6:30 pm, Santana got a message on her phone… Blaine managed to send her a text during the break.

* * *

**For Santana**

Hey Snixx ;) It's Blaine, I'm so sorry, I won't come at your birthday party, actually, Cooper is shooting an advertisement not far from here, and I thought about going to see him. I'll think about you a lot… Sorry.

* * *

« Mmm… That looks a little bit odd. » said Santana.

« What's going on, darling ? » asked Brittany.

« Blaine says he won't be able to come tomorrow night. »

« Oh, oh, how much do you bet it's one of those Nathan's dirty moves… » said Brittany.

« I swear, if he's behind all this, he will hear talking about me, if he thinks he can control Kurt's life ! Wait, I'm gonna text him. »

* * *

**For Kurt**

Hello Kurt, Brittany and I had just finished shopping for tomorrow night's preparations, we'd like to see you, do you think it'd be possible to meet us at Ballfields Café at Central Park ?

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed at the moment he was about to pack his things to get back.

« Girls want to see me ! » he said surprised.

« I've just told Santana via text that I won't be able to come at her birthday, but it may have nothing to do with this text. » Blaine said.

« I'm gonna meet them, see you on Monday Blaine. I'll call you tomorrow, okay, Thank you for everything, I'm so sorry you can't come, you know... »

« Stop worrying, and said good morning to the girls for me, I'm going. » said Blaine.

Once he said goodbye to Blaine, he called Nathan.

« Hello ! Nathan ! »

« Kurt, are you okay ? » asked Nathan.

« Yes, don't worry. I just wanted to tell you I'll be late tonight, the girls asked me to meet them at the café, they wanted to see me for something for tomorrow's party. »

« Is Blaine still with you ? » asked Nathan.

« No, Blaine's not here, he's just left for his hotel. he said in an annoyed tone.

« Okay, it's fine by me, see you later, I love you. »

« …Yeah, me too, bye. » said Kurt.

Kurt didn't have to go far to go to the café, he arrived in less than a quarter of hour. He opened the door and quickly found the girls, Santana was wearing a red-flame coat, and Brittany, Kurt smiled everytime he saw her, she didn't change, she had gaiters on her forearms and a pair of pink earmuffs…

« Good evening girls, so, what did you want to talk about ? » asked Kurt.

« Sit down and let's order coffees. » Santana answered.

Once the coffees were served, Santana and Brittany looks with insistence at Kurt, who was sipping his coffee.

« What ? Why are you looking at me like that ? » asked Kurt.

« Are you aware Blaine won't come tomorrow night ? » said Santana.

« So it was for this… »

« You were aware,so ? » asked Santana.

« Of course, Blaine had… Ehm… He had something to do… » (dammit, Blaine didn't give his details about this)

« You're kidding us Kurt, you cannot lie, you've never been able to ! Tell us what's going on ! It's because of Nathan, isn't it ? »

« Mmm… Nathan doesn't like Blaine, he doesn't want him to be near me again, only for work, otherwise he said he will leave me somehow… » answered Kurt.

« What ? You can't tell me this ! I think I didn't hear well ! I'm gonna to break his… » Santana started.

Kurt stopped her.

« Whoa, calm down Santana, he's just a little jealous of Blaine. » Kurt said.

« I bet he is ! » Brittany said.

« Explain yourself ? » asked Kurt.

« Well, yeah what ! Blaine looks at you like he was in front of a pastry shop. » said Brittany, honestly.

« Thanks for the comparison Brittany, always full of imagery in what I see ! Seriously girls, do you really think he still loves me ? After all these years ? »

« Are you blind or are you acting, Kurt ? » asked Santana, amused.

« I don't know… Everything seems to surreal, so… I don't know… I know Nathan loves me and so do I, but when I'm with Blaine everything comes so… »

« Naturally. » Santana said

« Yes, naturally, comfortable, too comfortable maybe, but I don't want to do to Nathan what Blaine did to me. I know how much it hurts, even if I can't deny I still have feelings for Blaine, I've always had, this has been my first love and the first love is unforgettable. I really thought about spending the rest of my life with him at high school times… Things change. »

« You know what we think about Nathan, Kurt, but it's your life, we don't want you to spend the rest of your life being unhappy, and with regrets. That's all. » said Santana.

« In 25 days, he'll go away and everything will go back to normal, I won't see him on a daily basis anymore, and everything will be easier. » said Kurt.

« Or maybe you will regret to let him leave... Promise us you're gonna think about it. » said Santana.

« I've already made my decision girls, it's too late. Nathan is waiting for me, so I leave you, I'll come to help to put everything in place tomorrow afternoon, okay ? »

« No problem, see you tomorrow then. If you could forget Nathan tomorrow night, it'd be cool. » Brittany said, laughing.

« Brittany ! » Kurt said, frowning at her.

« Oh Kurt, I'm kidding you, relax ! » Brittany answered.

And Kurt got back at home, and during his way, he thought again about what the girls had said…

And if they were right, if he passed over something and had regrets for the rest of his days, even if he had made his decision, this thought haunted him…

* * *

**Note** :_ I'm gonna post one chapter per week, on Sunday. Time for Marty to translate the chapters ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 6** (Saturday, December 7th)

That morning, Kurt was a little sad and Nathan had quite noticed it… This was really starting to worry him. Kurt was sitting on the sofa reading a fashion magazine, while Nathan was cleaning up the kitchen.

« Can I hope that we'll pass a good evening tonight ? » asked Nathan.

« Huh ? » answered Kurt.

« Are you going to have that face all evening ? Are you still angry at me because of Blaine ? »

« I don't want to talk about it, I took my decision, this should be enough for you, no ? Can we just think about something else now, I don't want to argue again for this ! » said Kurt.

« I totally agree with you. » he said, sitting next to him on the sofa.

« Promise me you won't drink too much tonight. » said Kurt.

« And why that ? »

« Generally, during parties, either you get bored and leave, or you have too much fun and you start drinking, and because there are gonna be all our friends and important people of show-biz that Santana invited, this would annoy me for her if you did no matter what. »

« Do I make you feel ashamed, Kurt ? » asked Nathan.

« Oh, slow down a bit, you know well that when you drink too much you become nasty, it's no big news ! »

« If I promise you, will you kiss me ? » he said smiling.

« Deal. » Kurt answered.

They kissed for a long time before heading to their bedroom. Nathan had almost pulled off Kurt's clothes and he was going to make love to him. All this story with Blaine made him even more possessive (if it was even possible!). At the end, Nathan fell asleep on Kurt shoulder, he was lying on his back watching the ceiling and crying… He didn't dare to move, afraid to wake him up. He remembered the way Blaine and he made love. Blaine was extremely kind and careful, they looked at each other constantly and couldn't help but talk while making love. Nathan, he didn't say a word, he just kissed him and was rather abrupt. It was completely different.

To hire Blaine hadn't been such a great idea after all… He was about to be surrendered from his past.

Suddenly Nathan turned around and found himself lying on the other side of the bed. Kurt took advantage of this and quietly got up to go take a shower. When he went out it was already midday, he prepared himself sandwich, and quickly wrote and left a note on the table for Nathan.

* * *

_Nathan, I went at girls' place to help them put everything in place for tonight, I'll be back at 6 pm for a change of clothes and to pick you up, get ready. I love you… Kurt._

* * *

He was glad to go, that afternoon had been pretty funny, he'd helped decorating the room, inflating the balloons with helium and, oh my God ! Brittany had breathed in a little helium and started to talk, and there, they couldn't anymore, they laughed to death ! Kurt had tried and Santana didn't stop mocking him, but he didn't care, he was having too much fun ;)

Around the end of the afternoon, it was around 5 : 30 pm, he decided to call Blaine before getting back to his place. He first got out for some fresh air and called him.

« Hello, Blaine ? »

« Kurt ? It's you ? You have a hilarious voice, are you okay ? »

« Yeah, yeah… I have breathed in a little of helium some way, with Brittany, to have fun. » He said bursting out laughing.

« Oh I'd have loved to watch that. » he said laughing too.

« I would've loved too […] so what are you doing ? »

« Nothing special, being here in New York all alone it's not as exciting as I thought. The last time I came here, everything went wrong […] I confess you that I'm feeling a bit down… I miss you Kurt. »

« […] »

« Kurt ? You still here ? »

A tear was falling down Kurt's cheek, he was having troubles breathing.

« Why are you doing this to me Blaine ? Why now ? I've forgiven you, you know, when you're a teenager you make mistakes, I've loved you more than anything in the world, and probably I'll always love you, but I'm with Nathan now. Stop please, you're hurting yourself and me this way. We'll always be friends, we'll keep in touch, I promise, it doesn't matter what Nathan will say, is it okay ? »

Now it was Blaine turn to cry a tear.

« I didn't think seeing you, would have hurt me this much. » said Blaine.

« Me either… »

« I suppose being friends it's not that bad after all, I don't know how I lived all these years without talking to you. »

« It's true, we've always had good talks. I would love to find this again with you, I've missed my best friend. Try to have a good night anyway, there's gonna be a match tonight on tv, this should concern you. »

« Thank you Kurt, have a good night and wish Santana happy birthday from me. »

« Okay, bye. »

Once their conversation had ended, Kurt and Blaine, both on their sides, dried their tears and came back to their business. Blaine had started to watch the football match and Kurt had gone to change and pick up Nathan.

They were now at Santana's party, there must have been a hundred people and a very loud music. When Santana saw them arriving, she jumped on Kurt.

« Kurt, come, I'd love to introduce you to someone. It's a fashion photographer, I've told him about your job and he'd love to meet you. » said Santana.

« Of course, I'm coming. Nathan do you wanna come ? » asked Kurt.

« Oh no, go, I don't want to bother you, I saw our friend over there, I'm going to chat about. Will you join me later ? »

« If you want. » he answered snorting.

« Oh, Nathan, the bar is over there if you're thirsty. » Santana said, showing the direction.

Kurt gave him a look before leaving with Santana, he didn't notice the time passing, he'd spent over an hour and a half talking with Mr Robb, the photographer, he was someone really interesting, passionate of his job and probably he would have asked Kurt to work with him in the next future.

He looked around him, looking for Nathan. When he found him, what he feared had happened…

Nathan looked like he had drunk too much and was dancing with a guy, probably gay given the fact he had his two hands on his ass ! Nathan was hugging his neck. Kurt was angry and headed towards them to separate them…

« Hey, you, take your hands off my boyfriend's ass ! » he said angry.

The man looked Nathan in the eyes and told him :

« You could have told me you had a boyfriend ! »

« Oops. » Nathan answered laughing.

« Hey man, I'm truly sorry, have a good night you two… » and he left fast.

« I can't believe it ! You're jealous of Blaine and you let a perfect stranger touch your ass and lick your neck and I shouldn't say anything ?! Go ahead, explain yourself, I'm waiting. »

« You're fooling me, you spend more time with you ex boyfriend than with me, who knows what happens when you're together at work, how many times did you sleep together since he came back. Huh ? Tell me, I want to know... »

Nathan finished his sentence, screaming, and everyone around was watching them. Kurt was paralyzed and tried to calm him down.

« Stop screaming, please, everyone's watching us, we're going to talk about this at home. » he said, imploring him.

« I scream if I want to, okay ? You won't tell me how to behave ! » said Nathan.

« That's a good one ! Who told me what I had to do the day before yesterday ? » he said, mocking Nathan. He forgot about the people around, he was so angry at him. « You've drunk, you really are a jerk, Nathan ! »

« Look at me Kurt, look at me right in the eyes and tell me you didn't do anything with him. »

« I didn't do anything, okay ? Can we go now ? »

« I don't believe you, go to hell fucking liar, I'll get back later. »

« You're insulting me now ? That's new, I thought that in that little rich family of yours you were polite, this wasn't anything but a façade in fact... »

Kurt didn't have the time to continue his sentence that he got a violent slap on his face. He stand paralyzed, tears coming down his eyes staring at Nathan… He had now his hand on his cheek.

« KURT ! Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that, sorry, you shouldn't have talk about my family like this. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Here, let's go back home. »

During that time, Santana, warned by the noises of the argument, arrived to them.

« What's going on ? Kurt ? Are you crying ? »

« It's nothing, Nathan drank too much and his words overtook his mind, and his actions too… I'm so sorry we ruined your night Santana, we're leaving. » answered Kurt.

« Did he hit you ? Kurt, your eyes are completely red. Don't go home with him, stay here tonight, we've plenty of guests rooms that are empty. »

« No, no Santana, it's gonna be fine, he apologized and it's a bit of my fault too, I kinda abused, I used words that overtook my thoughts, we're both too far away, tomorrow will be better when he'll be sober. »

« But… Kurt... » said Santana, stammering.

« Bye Santana, see you later. » said Kurt.

He took Nathan by his arm and guided him to their car. Both of them didn't say a word along the way, they went to sleep without even looking at each other…

* * *

**NOTE :**_ I'll not be here tomorrow, that's why you have the chapter today ;) I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to tell me what you think about it guys. Have an amazing week end !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7** (Sunday, December 8th)

The following morning, Kurt woke up before Nathan, he took his shower and headed to the sink of the bathroom to brush his teeth when he held up his head to look at himself in the mirror. He was shocked to see his eye completely black, and half closed too…

He started to cry, he locked the door of the bathroom and sat for a long time crying against the door. Once he was calmed down, he dressed up and he prepared breakfast, it was already 10 am. He started to grow impatient and headed to the bedroom to wake Nathan up.

When he arrived in the corridor, he found himself face to face with him…

« Kurt ! Your eye… Did I do this ? » he said looking surprised.

« You know well, why did you ask me this ? »

« I'm so sorry Kurt. » he said looking at his slippers.

« Breakfast is ready… Come, we need to talk. » Kurt said.

« Yes, of course, I'm coming.

Once they sit at the table face to face, Kurt didn't even give Nathan the time to open his mouth to talk.

« I will not accept another thing like that to happen again Nathan, so you'll listen to me now, I've thought a lot. This year, I won't stay here for Christmas. I've decided to go see my father and Carole in Ohio and I'm going alone, I think this will make us good to take stock of our relationship. In the meantime, after the scene you've caused last night, as there was no reason anyway, I feel the right to see my best friend whenever I want before he leaves to California. Do we agree on this ? »

Nathan looked at him mouth open, he was nauseated for the torrent of informations he had had all at once. But looking at his boyfriend's face, with his black eye, he felt so guilty he didn't have any choice but accept this.

After a few minutes of thinking, looking at Kurt, he finally said :

« Of course, everything you want. All I want is to get back as we were before. I love you Kurt. You know, watching Blaine dragging around you has not been easy for me. Yes, I'm jealous, of course I am, given the way he looks at you. I don't trust him, but more important than that, it's that I first have to learn to trust you, and this… I forgot this, forgive me, please. »

Nathan looked really sincere, Kurt was lost, he didn't know what to say anymore. Actually, he believed that Nathan would have not accepted his conditions and would have gotten angry, but it's been the contrary. He answered surprised :

« It's true ! Do you accept ? » asked Kurt.

« Of course, I love you… I drank too much last night, I tell you sorry again, I'll do anything I'll have to do to be forgiven by you. »

« I'm glad you take it this way, you drank too much, if you realize that, it's already a start… »

« Come here. » said Nathan.

« This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to me, be careful. I hope that from tomorrow, you'll make some efforts for your behavior. »

« I promise. »

Kurt was opposite Nathan's face right now, Nathan got up and tried to kiss him, but Kurt moved away.

« I can't, it's too soon, I'm sorry. Just because you apologized, it doesn't mean this will change everything. You hit me, even if you were under the effect of alcohol, you hit me Nathan ! This will take time before I'll be comfortable again around you… » Kurt explained.

« Sure, I understand… […] What are the plans for this afternoon after lunch ? »

« Well, you're going to see your brother this afternoon, you promised him you would have helped him with the oil change of his car. »

« Oh yes, it's true, I'd totally forgotten about that, and you ? »

« I'll go to the girls, help them cleaning up and apologize for yesterday night… » he said sadly.

They had lunch at 1:30 pm, and then, Kurt left to join Santana and Brittany. During that time, Nathan was sitting on the sofa in front of the television, waiting for 3 o' clock, when he had to leave. His phone buzzed in his pocket…

* * *

**For Nathan**

Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm the guy of yesterday night, Kyle, you wrote your phone number on my chest last night… I just wanted to tell you I think you're super hot, I've loved dancing with you. I know you have a boyfriend and everything, but I'd really love to meet you again, can you come get a coffee ?

* * *

Oh well, shit, this rum punch at this birthday must have been very powerful ! Nathan didn't really know what to do, he loved Kurt, of course he loved him, but deep inside he kept on thinking that Kurt was cheating on him or will cheat on him, it was just a matter of time in his opinion.

After all, this was just a coffee, nothing more… If Kurt had the right to go out with Blaine, he sure had the right to go out with his new friend too.

* * *

**For Kyle**

Okay for the coffee, let us meet in 15 min at the café on the corner of the street, at the address where we were last night.

* * *

He put his coat on and took a taxi to the café. He quickly recognized him and went to sit in front of him. Kyle was shorter than him, he had black hair, coiffed with gel and had amazing green eyes. He found him very attractive.

« Hello. » said Nathan.

« Hello handsome, you're even sexier than yesterday. » Kyle said.

« I have a boyfriend, remember ? »

« This doesn't mean I can't find you very sexy anyway. » he said with a wink.

They spent half an hour talking about all and nothing, they had plenty of things in common and Nathan had a great time with him, he wanted to see him again. So, he suggested another meeting the following day at Central park, he finished at 5 pm on Monday, and Kurt didn't get home before 7 pm.

« I have to leave, I have to go meet my brother, but we could meet at Central park tomorrow, near the fountain, we'll continue our little conversation. Let's say at 5:30 pm, what do you say ? »

« I can't wait to be there. » he said quickly hugging him before going.

Nathan had such a great time with Kyle, he thought he was very funny, and then he thought about Kurt. Did he have to tell him ? Actually not…

(Hey Kurt, you know the guy who touched my ass yesterday night, I went out with him, he's super funny, I'll see him again tomorrow…) No, ABSOLUTELY not a good idea ! He got back home acting like nothing, and told him about his afternoon with his brother, obviously not mentioning the time he went to have a coffee with his new friend : Kyle…

* * *

**Note** : _See you next week guys ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**DAY 8 (Monday, December 9th)**

Kurt just woke up, it was 8 o'clock. He went to take a shower and while drying his face looking at himself in the mirror, his left eye was completely closed. He asked himself how he could hide this at work. He went to the living room, and found out a pair of sunglasses from the sideboard : « better » he said to himself. He had a coffee quickly made and left a note on the table for Nathan, who was now in the shower.

* * *

_**Today, we start shooting with Pascal, and tonight after work, we'll surely go drink something, so don't wait for me for dinner, okay, I'll get home later surely… I love you, see you tonight if you are not asleep yet, or tomorrow morning.**_

* * *

Once he went out the shower and was dressed up, Nathan went to the kitchen and read Kurt's note.

While reading, his first reaction was : I'm sure Blaine will spend the night with him, again… And the second reaction was : Cool, this will give me more time to talk with Kyle…

Arrived at the office, Blaine, Pascal, Mary and Jane, they all said hello to him and he gave everyone the directives to start the photoshoot.

« Hi Pascal, are you fine ? »

« Yes, I'm so glad I get to work with you again Kurt, I started getting to know Blaine before you arrived, and I think this photoshoot will be amazing ! Where do you want me to put my stuff ? »

« Mmmm… On this side of the room please, this way we can take advantage of the natural light coming from the window. »

« You learn quickly I can see ! I'll end up hiring you as my assistant if you keep on going this way. » he said laughing.

« I'm starting to get to know you well, this is not the first time we work together. »

« Okay... Blaine, while Pascal puts his stuff in place, put on the costume that we had adjusted, do you remember which one ? »

« The linen costume and the yellow shirt ? »

« Yes, that one. »

« Can I ask you something, Kurt ? » Blaine asked him.

« Of course, what's up ? »

« Why don't you take your sunglasses off ? »

[…] Kurt was nervous and answered :

« Uh… I… My eyes hurt this morning… I didn't sleep well tonight. »

Kurt's answer didn't satisfy him at all, he suspected something happened but he didn't know what yet. He started undressing in a corner and put on the costume.

Once everyone was ready, he went in front of a big wall near the window, which was covered by a white curtain. The light of the window wasn't enough, it was too cloudy today, they had to adjust the artificial lights.

« Blaine, please, can you put the suit and the shirt off ? We will take some shirtless photos. » asked Pascal.

« Of course. » Blaine answered.

Kurt was taking some notes when he raised his eyes up to him, he couldn't take his glare off Blaine's perfect body, God he was so sexy shirtless in full light ! His brown eyes were pure perfection, even if he was wearing sunglasses, he could see well that his eyes were a lot lighter with the lights fixed on him.

Kurt was completely lost in his thoughts…

« Kurt ? Kurt ? » he said louder.

« Huh ? » he said turning his head to look at him.

« Blaine's hair, can you arrange it a little please ? » asked Pascal.

« Yeah, yes of course. »

He got up, put his notes down and headed towards him. Once he was facing him, he brushed his fingers kindly through Blaine's hair to give them more volume. This sensation made him close his eyes (at least, the eye that was still open) for a few seconds. When he opened his eye again, he looked at Blaine's eyes, his pupils were completely dilated, and he also noticed that he had goosebumps, he cleared his throat and told him :

« Are you cold, Blaine ? »

« No… »

« Okay… Is it good Pascal ? »

« It's perfect, you can come back to your seat, thank you Kurt. »

The photoshoot went very well. Pascal and Blaine understood each other perfectly. Kurt was happy, even if he didn't let it see, he stayed silent almost all the time.

At some point of the afternoon, Mary and Jane went out to order coffees, Pascal had wanted to go with them to get some fresh air. So Kurt and Blaine were now alone. Kurt was still sitting, quietly, pretending to be reading his notes. Blaine approached, kneeling in front of him.

« Kurt, will you finally tell me what's going on ? »

« Everything's okay, like I already told you, I'm just a little tired. »

« Stop lying to me please, I know you enough to know you have never been good at lying, and you're not telling me the truth, look at me in the eyes. »

Blaine slowly approached his two hands toward Kurt's sunglasses to put them off.

« NO ! » he screamed loudly. Louder than he had wanted.

« Hey ! What's wrong with you ? I won't hurt you, I just wanted to see your eyes. »

« No, I don't want to. » said Kurt.

« Why ? » asked Blaine.

« Why ? You won't stop until you'll know, huh ? You're always so stubborn for what I see. »

« Tell me what's going on Kurt, I'm worried for you. »

[…] A few minutes later, Blaine was still looking at him with insistence. He ended up putting his sunglasses off softly, because his eye was terribly hurting, and then, he saw Blaine's horrified look, he was voiceless, mouth wide open and stuttering :

« But… Bb… But… »

« It's not good to see, huh ? »

« … How ? Why ? » asked Blaine.

« How did it happen ? » Blaine nodded « Nathan and I had a fight at Santana's birthday party… »

Blaine carefully listened to the story, and the more he heard, the more he felt angry. When Kurt stopped talking, he got up and headed with a decided step towards his coat and put it on.

« Where are you going Blaine ? »

« I'm going to break his mouth. I'm going to smash his face of that bastard… »

« No, no, stay there please. » he said, catching him and holding him by the arm.

« You saw what he did to you Kurt ! How could you accept something like that ? » Blaine had now his eyes full with tears, it hurt him so much seeing that someone had dared to hit him like that.

« Are you crying ? No, stop, it's over, we've explained ourselves, he regrets you know. He won't do this again, he promised me, he had drunk too much. »

« Why are you trying to excuse him, Kurt ?! »

« I still haven't forgiven him, but listen, this has nothing to do with you… It's between Nathan and me, I'm managing that, okay ? »

« But… You're my best friend Kurt… »

« You're mine too… Let me manage this, please… »

Kurt put his sunglasses on, just in time before the door opened and Pascal and the girls entered with the coffees. Blaine quickly dried his eyes and smiled to give a good look, they all drank their coffees and at the end of the afternoon, everything went all fine, Blaine was still angry, but Kurt was right, it was none of his business.

They didn't plan to get out that night actually, Pascal had an important dinner, the girls had to take care of their children, and Kurt didn't want to spend the night alone with Blaine, he was tired, he decided to go home early…

In the meantime, Nathan and Kyle got out in a gay bar of the city, they spent the night talking, laughing, drinking and dancing together. Nathan appreciated always more his company. He didn't see the time passing…

When Kurt got home, he found it odd that Nathan wasn't there, he had even left a note. He tried to call him on his phone several times, but he didn't reply. He waited for an hour, but he finally fell asleep around 10 pm. He'll ask him explanations the following day.

* * *

**NOTE** : _See you next week for chapter 10 guys ;) Don't forget to tell me what you think about it okay :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**DAY 9 ( Tuesday, December 10th)**

Nathan had slept on the sofa because he was afraid to wake Kurt up. He woke up pretty early so he could think about the way he was going to explain him, why he didn't get back before 2 o'clock in the morning…

At his awakening, Kurt was completely lost, Nathan wasn't in their bed. He immediately got up and ran to the sitting room to control his phone, but in the middle of the sitting room he saw Nathan walking round and round. He looked very nervous…

« Nathan ! But where have you been ? I came home early last night, you weren't there, I didn't stop trying to call you ! »

« Yes, I'm so sorry Kurt, since you told me you were going to be late, I went out with some mates at the café, there was a lot of noise and I didn't hear the phone. »

« Oh ! That's it ? »

« What ? »

« That's it ? It's true that you could have texted me you were going out last night, but since I had told you I was going to come home late, you just took advantage of that. »

« Are you upset ? »

« Why do you want me to be upset ? » asked Kurt.

« Huh, no, no, nothing, I'm just surprised that's all. Last night went well, I've been with Nick and Joey, it's been cool, we had a lot of fun. »

Nathan couldn't get over the fact that Kurt believed everything he was telling him, he felt so guilty for lying like that, as easily… But he couldn't really tell him he was with Kyle, he wasn't doing anything wrong after all, so finally, thinking about it, it wasn't such a big lie. After breakfast, he went to take his shower, while Kurt was reading the newspaper waiting for him to come back. Nathan's phone didn't stop buzzing and this was really starting to worry him. This might have been important… He ended up picking up the phone.

« Hello. »

« Nathan ? » asked an unknown voice.

« No, it's Kurt Hummel, Nathan's not here now, do you want to leave a message ? »

« Mmmm…Yes. If you could just tell him that Kyle called, it would be great. »

« No problem, have a good day. » he said, sounding very nice.

When he was hanging up the phone, Nathan came back to the sitting room telling him that the bathroom was free, Kurt got up from the sofa and headed to it. When he got in the corridor, he turned around and said to Nathan :

« By the way, a certain Kyle just called you on the phone, I think you should call him back. »

« Kyle ! » he was completely panicked « What did he tell you ? »

« Nothing actually, he just wanted to talk to you. »

« Oh… Okay. » he sighed in relief.

« Who's he ? »

« Nobody important, a new trainee who looks a little lost, I proposed him my help to help him taking his notes. » said Nathan.

« Aww... That's so nice of you ! » he said smiling.

« Well, yes, I can be nice sometimes, you see ! » he said winking.

« C'mon, I'm going to take a shower, I suppose you're leaving for work, so, see you tonight, okay ? »

« Tonight, darling. » answered Nathan.

Kurt went out the shower and got at the local room for the second day of photo shooting ; That day, that was a half an hour earlier than usual since he had already received several requests about presenting the photos of his new collection during galas. He needed to study them to choose at which event Blaine and himself had to go to before he was leaving for California. Thinking back about it, Kurt had had a twinge in his heart, this made him sad. He pushed the local's door and found Blaine sitting in the middle of the room, crying.

« Blaine ! What are you doing here ? What's going on ? Why are you crying ? »

Blaine quickly held his head up, he was shocked to see Kurt there at that hour, he quickly dried his eyes, got up and said :

« Kurt… I'm sorry, I got bad news this night, I was all alone in the hotel and I don't like that place very much, so I decided to come here, I feel better here, sorry, I shouldn't have come here without your permission. » he said, looking down and starting to cry again.

Kurt didn't think twice, he threw himself on Blaine, holding him with his arms.

« Why didn't you call me, Blaine ? You should have called me, I'm your friend, tell me what's going on please, I beg you. » he begged.

Blaine's cry intensified. Now he was firmly taking hold of Kurt's waist, hiding in the crook of his neck. Kurt shivered at Blaine's the cold and wet breath on his naked skin. His heart was beating faster, he felt always more uncomfortable to feel all this because of Blaine, but he didn't want to leave him, Blaine wasn't fine, and he needed him. After several minutes, Blaine moved back and started to talk, Kurt slightly moaned at the loss of touch.

« Cooper has had a car accident tonight, the person that sent him to hospital called me at 3 am, he wasn't conscious, the hospital had to call me in 10 minutes usually. »

« Why didn't you call me ? I could have joined you, you could have not had to wait half of the night alone ! »

« I didn't want to bother you, Kurt… »

« You never bother me, okay ? Look at me Blaine, you don't bother me, really, you must call me when you're not doing fine, okay ? Promise ? »

« Promise. »

Blaine's phone started to ring, he looked at Kurt and started shaking while picking up.

« Yes… »

« Mister Blaine Anderson. »

« Yes, it's me. »

« I'm calling you for your brother, he doesn't have anything serious, I reassure you right away, the shock has not been brutal, he stubbed his head the windshield during the accident and he lost consciousness. He woke up at the hospital, everything's going fine now. We'll keep him here for observation for 48 hours but then he'll be free to go home. »

« […] Fine, thank you, goodbye. »

Some tears came down Blaine's cheeks, he remained stoic.

« What's going on Blaine ? Tell me, what happened ? Is Cooper okay ? »

Without warning, Blaine screamed a big « YES », and took Kurt's face in his hands to kiss him. At first, Kurt was surprised, he held both his hands up in the air but didn't break the kiss, the kiss was so tender… After a few seconds, Kurt came around and moved away from Blaine.

« Blaine, I can't… »

« Oh my God Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do that, I don't know what happened to me, I'm sorry. »

« It's nothing. » he said paralyzed, cheeks red. Because deep inside him, he knew he appreciated the kiss as much as Blaine did, and felt so terribly guilty for that. « I can understand, you're tired, distressed, and suddenly you got great news and you're happy, that's nothing, just, don't start again okay ? »

« Of course I won't start again […] Not without your permission anyway. » he said with a wink.

And they started to laugh, laughing for 5 minutes at least, they couldn't stop. After having taken their breath, Blaine changed to be ready for when Pascal will arrive for the photoshoot, and Kurt did all he could to hold himself from looking at him undressing, but that was a waste of time ! The rest of the day went with joy and relax. Right before Kurt got back from work, Nathan got a text from Kyle :

* * *

**For Nathan**

I've missed you today, I need to see you, is it possible ?

* * *

He quickly replied at the text before Kurt turned the key in the lock :

* * *

**For Kyle**

I'll see what I can do…

* * *

**NOTE** : _Nathan is playing with fire LOL ! Are you exciting for next chapter ? See you next week guys, have a great week end :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**DAY 10 **( Wednesday, December 11th)

During breakfast, Kurt and Nathan were very silent. Kurt didn't know how to tell him he wanted to go to see Cooper with Blaine at the hospital after work, and Nathan didn't know how to lie to Kurt to go to see Kyle that night…

« Uh... Do you remember what I told you last night ? » asked Kurt.

« About what ? »

« Blaine's brother who had had a car accident. »

« Yes, why ? » asked Nathan.

« After work, Blaine will go visit him at the hospital and… Uh… I thought I could go with him… It'd be a chance to see Cooper again, only if this doesn't bother you, of course. » said Kurt.

Nathan couldn't dream of better, he could meet Kyle, and without lying to Kurt.

« Yes, of course. When are you going to come back ? » asked Nathan.

« You agree ? Really ? » asked Kurt.

« Listen Kurt, I'm not heartless. Even if I don't like Blaine, I think it's normal that you go to see his brother at the hospital, he had an accident and this is an old friend of yours after all. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you again. »

« I'm so lucky you are so understanding, I love you. » he said kissing his forehead « I'm leaving, I have to go to work. » said Kurt.

« Hey ! You didn't answer me… What time are you coming back tonight ? » asked Nathan.

« Oh, huh, the visits finish at 9 pm, the time to eat something, the journey home… Not before half past 10, 11 maybe. » said Kurt.

« Okay, have a good day, I love you too. »

Once Kurt left, Nathan sent a text to Kyle.

* * *

**For Kyle**

Kurt is going out tonight, I invite you to dinner at my place, we'll eat Chinese if this doesn't bother you. Meet at 7 pm. I'll send you the address a little later.

Nathan was about to put his phone down when he started ringing in his hand.

* * *

**For Nathan **

I love Chinese food, I'll bring a bottle of wine, I'll be there for 7 pm, I can't wait to see you…

* * *

Kurt and Blaine's day went very well, they were always more comfortable with each other, that made them good to get along like before. They joked non-stop, and when Kurt told Blaine he was going to go see his brother with him that night, Blaine couldn't help jumping in his arms for giving him a hug. Kurt started to appreciate always more this kind of natural and spontaneous contact with Blaine.

After work, they went down the street and walked in Kurt's car's direction. Blaine hurried to open the passenger door, Kurt looked at him surprised.

« What are you doing ? » asked Kurt.

« Give me the keys, I'll drive. Take a seat. » Blaine said with a wide smile.

« Are you serious ? »

« Yes, I am. You're tired right now, it's already very nice of you that you come with me, let me do this for you please. » said Blaine.

« Blaine, you are adorable… Thank you. » he said sitting down in the car.

Kurt had forgotten about gallantry He thought for a moment and for all he could remember, Nathan never opened doors for him... That made him a little sad. Blaine, driving, had noticed that Kurt looked bothered and tired, he told him :

« Lay your seat. »

« Blaine ! » suddenly looking at him, looking outraged.

« Oh, wait, no,no… » he said blushing, realizing what Kurt had thought « I just wanted you to lay and close your eyes so you can take some rest before we arrive. »

« Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted… Uh… Never mind, you're right, I'll take some rest. »

Kurt tilted his seat down, leaned his head on the side of the window and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Blaine thought he was sleeping and started to singing slowly :

**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**

**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all **

(Kurt wasn't sleeping, kept his eyes closed, taking advantage of Blaine's smooth voice.)

**How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave**

**Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**

**Ooh take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.**

God, he had missed Blaine's voice. He wanted to open his eyes to tell him how good he was singing, when Blaine's voice started to shake. Kurt knew immediately the emotion in his voice, it was the same emotion he had had some previous years, when he sang « Teenage Dream » to him at the piano. He decided to keep his eyes closed…

**I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry**

**There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Blaine was sniffing now. It was clear to Kurt that Blaine was singing in tears… That hurt his heart, he just wanted for Blaine to stop the car so he could comfort him. Blaine kept on singing and at the end of the song, he suddenly realized that Blaine meant and felt every word of the song… Tears fell down his cheeks, he didn't move, hoping Blaine didn't notice that…

Unfortunately, he saw that Kurt was crying, but he thought he was crying in his sleep. Stopped at a stop, he caressed his cheek drying his tears. Kurt didn't open his eyes, but leaned against Blaine's hand with a soft smile, this made him smile as well.

They met Cooper, but only for 20 minutes because he was tired. He didn't change a lot, Kurt still thought he was charming, tho it was an Andersons' thing he thought. It was only 8 pm, Blaine bought something to eat at Mac drive because Kurt fell asleep in the car again, only that the first time, he wasn't sleeping at all… But he didn't know anything about this.

Blaine ate while driving, he didn't want to wake Kurt up, he would warm the meal in the microwave oven at home, later…

* * *

In the meantime, Nathan and Kyle were having dinner on the sofa, they were talking. The bottle of wine that Kyle had brought must have been good since it was already finished… The room was hot, they were hot and didn't stop laughing since Nathan tried to take his shirt off without undoing the buttons, but his head didn't pass. Kyle was laughing his head off and went towards him to help him, once he undid two buttons he took his shirt off.

They were looking at each other now, without laughing, Nathan stared at Kyle's beautiful green eyes, in a minute, he lost control and jumped on him, he started to kiss him deeply open mouthed. Kyle was surprised at first, but then, deepened as well. God, it was hot, Nathan had found someone as abrupt as him ; That turned him on even more.

After the hungry kisses session on the sofa, Kyle took Nathan's t-shirt by the bottom and took it off very quickly. He took him by the shoulders and laid him on the sofa, he was now riding him. Nathan's eyes were dark and full with desire. He brushed his hand on Kyle's amazing dark hair, behind his neck, and leaned him down for a deep kiss, their tongues danced together in long moves that caused them both to moan. Kyle's hand didn't stop to caress him everywhere, this drove him crazy.

« Mmm... Kyle, do something, please. » asked Nathan.

« I'm gonna be so good you'll never want to let me leave… » he said, slipping between his legs and undoing the buttons of his pants.

Kyle took all his time to look at him with desire, Nathan groaned unsatisfied since this wasn't going as quick as he wanted. Kyle took Nathan's pants down and underwear at the same time.

« You have a fucking perfect body, you know that ? » said Kyle.

« And you talk too much, I'd love if you used your mouth for something else, if you know what I mean... » said Nathan.

« No, not at all. » Kyle answered, laughing.

« Suck me, **NOW**. » he said sounding authoritarian.

« Just ask, babe... »

It was 9 :15 pm, Blaine was outside Kurt's place. He slowly woke him up, telling him they were arrived. Blaine opened the door for him, and that made him smile slightly once again.

« Here, your menu, enjoy your meal, Kurt. » said Blaine.

« Don't you want to get in ? » asked Kurt.

« I don't think that coming in your apartment, with your boyfriend there who hates me is a good idea. » said Blaine.

« It's true, but I haven't really been a good company tonight, I've slept half of the time. Let me offer you a drink at least, okay ? » asked Kurt.

« I agree about the drink, but I'm not staying long. » Blaine answered politely.

* * *

Kyle had Nathan's cock in his mouth at the moment. Nathan had his head pulled back and was sweating, he felt the orgasm building inside of him, and he didn't even hear the front door opening…

When Kurt opened the door and saw Nathan, literally about to come in another man's mouth, he left his menu, and his diet coke spread all around his feet… Blaine pulled Kurt's arm to draw him out the apartment, he didn't want Kurt to look at this. Suddenly, Kurt got so furious, how was it possible ? He said to himself, the two men he had been with, had cheated on him. In that moment, he screamed :

« Get out of my house. GET OUT, I don't want to see you ever again, NEVER, do you get it ? »

Nathan put his pants up quickly, got up in one leap and tried to talk to Kurt.

« Kurt, I'm so sorry, I drank too much, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. »

« You know very well what you were doing, I'm done with you, go away, I don't want to see you again. » said Kurt.

Kyle had now left the apartment, running.

« It's over ? Okay… But anyway, I'm sure Blaine sucked you more than once, so we are equal. » Kurt was speechless. "Kyle made me cum like I never did with you. You can keep him Blaine, but as you already found out, he's not a big deal. »

It was too much. For Blaine, not seeing Kurt reacting, he throw himself over Nathan, calling him asshole, punching him in the face. Kurt ended up reacting and shouted them to stop.

« **STOP**, stop. Stop, I don't want to see you both again, you disgust me. » said Kurt.

Blaine pushed Nathan out of the apartment, looking at Kurt, tears in his eyes.

« I'm so sorry Kurt, so sorry. » said Blaine.

* * *

**PS** :_ Okay, break up for Nathan and Kurt, who's happy about that ? Yup, I know... Kurt is angry against both, Nathan and Blaine, but wait and see okay ;)_

_See you next week guys, I hope you enjoy the story._


	12. Chapter 12

**DAY 11 **(Thursday, December 12th)

Kurt spent the night crying, he was completely tired ; He sent a text to Pascal to tell him he wasn't going at work for the rest of the week, and he had to manage the end of the photoshoot all alone. Kurt was angry, angry at Nathan and angry at Blaine, he thought he had forgiven him, but he still didn't get why Blaine did that if he loved him. He didn't want to see him, not anymore. About Nathan, he was done with him, his ways when he was with him, his outburst of violence, his lies... At least Blaine had been honest with him he thought.

When Blaine arrived at the local, he was surprise not to see Kurt, he had asked Pascal what was going on, he was very worried. The guilty that had been burying inside of him for years, had come out even stronger than the previous years. How could had he done that to the man he loved the most in the world ? That was burning him inside, Kurt didn't deserve all that happened to him.

« Hey ! Pascal, where's Kurt ? Is he okay ? »

« He didn't give me explications, but we'll have to finish this week without him, he also told me not to disturb him for any reason. »

« Okay. » he answered, sad and disappointed.

The photoshoot went well, but Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Kurt and Pascal had had to take more pictures than expected trying to get his attention.

In the meantime, in the morning, Kurt had sent a text to Santana.

* * *

**For Santana**

I really need to see you, Nathan cheated on me. I'm all alone and I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

After just a few minutes, Kurt's phone started to ring, it was Santana.

« I've just read your text, are you okay ? » asked Santana.

« No... I... Things don't go well at all... » answered Kurt.

He couldn't say another word, he was crying and couldn't stop anymore.

« Don't move from your house, okay ? I'm arriving right away, I'll be there in 15 minutes. »

In the same time, during a break, Blaine sent a text to Santana.

* * *

**For Santana**

Hey, hello Snixx, it's Blaine. I'm very worried about Kurt, last night we found Nathan cheating on him on his sofa. He was shocked and really angry, he didn't come at work today. I don't think he wants to see me... Can you make sure he's okay and keep an eye on him, please ? Reply quickly.

* * *

Santana thought it was quicker to reply to him with a phone call.

« Blaine ? »

« Yes. Did Kurt call you ? Is he okay ? » asked Blaine.

« No, I'm going actually, he just called me and barely talked to me since he burst in tears immediately. » said Santana.

« I want to see him, Santana, I need to talk to him, ask him if I can come to see him tonight, please. »

« I'll ask him, but if he doesn't want to, I'll call you tonight for giving you news, okay ? »

« Yes, fine. I miss him so much, you know […] I've never had anybody after him. He's the love of my life, Santana. » Blaine said, snorting.

« I know. You two are like Brittany and me, you are soul sisters. He'll forgive you, it couldn't be any other way. Even if this will take some time, you'll end up together, like us. I'll talk to him. Bye. »

« Bye. » answered Blaine, hanging up the phone.

That afternoon risked to be charged. Arriving at his house, she found him exactly in the same state where she had left him on the phone, in tears, curled up on the sofa.

« Kurt, please, don't... Stop crying, Nathan wasn't really worth it, he was a real asshole, sorry but it's not new ! » […] « Kurt, look at me. » kurt was paralyzed, he couldn't stop crying « Kurt, talk to me, you scare me... » said Santana.

She walked towards him to hold him in her arms, but Kurt moved away « Kurt, if you don't talk to me, I can't help you, you know, tell me what you need, tell me... Do you want me to go ? Do you... (she hesitated a moment, but she ended up saying) Do you want... Blaine ? Do you want me to let Blaine here ? »

Kurt didn't answer, he still had this fury inside of him and he couldn't express it, it was impossible to speak for him. After 45 minutes, Santana made the decision to call Blaine. He picked up almost immediately.

« Blaine, come here immediately please. Kurt doesn't stop crying, he doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't react to anything anymore. I think you should bring your ass here. » said Santana.

« Of course, I'll come right away. »

He didn't even take time to explain what was happening, he grabbed his coat, rushed towards the door and screamed :

« I'm sorry, I really have to go, I'll stay longer tomorrow, sorry. »

He rushed through some streets he had to cross to join Kurt. When he opened the door, at first he went towards Santana, who was sitting in the kitchen.

« He still didn't say anything ? » asked Blaine.

« No, he doesn't want to talk to me, I tried everything but now I really have to go back to be with Brittany, it's time to prepare dinner and if I didn't go home, she would be capable of preparing cereals and a glass of milk again. » said Santana.

« I'll take care of him, say hi to Brittany for me and thank you for calling me, Santana. »

« Of course, c'mon, see you later. » said Santana.

Blaine went to sit next to Kurt quietly for a long time waiting for him to calm down. Once he stopped crying, only because he was exhausted, Blaine laid a hand upon Kurt's shoulder, he held his head high, staring in his eyes.

« **WHY** ? » Kurt said.

« Why did he cheat on you, is that what you mean ? » asked Blaine.

« … Why did you cheat on me ? » asked Kurt.

Blaine was surprised from Kurt's tone, the question was direct and Kurt held his look facing him. He didn't have time to reply that Kurt started to talk again.

« Why did he do this to me ? Why did **YOU**, do this to me ? What's wrong with me ? Why don't I deserve to be happy ? »

« Stop. Of course you deserve to be happy, I'm so sorry Kurt, you told me you had forgiven me, but how could you ? Me too, I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you ! Listen, at that time you were in New York, you were busy all the time, you didn't have time to answer my phone calls and I thought you moved on, I was so unhappy without you, Kurt. This guy, Eli, started to contact me by chance seeing my facebook profile picture, he wrote me he thought I was sexy and I did reply to him. I wanted to feel wanted, I wanted someone to love me... » said Blaine.

« **I LOVED YOU**, Blaine. How could have you thought for one second that I didn't love you ? I spent my time absorbed in work for trying to forget at what point that hurt me not seeing you, you were my everything... and you betrayed me... » said Kurt.

« That didn't mean anything to me, the second I cheated I knew deep in my heart that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, Kurt ; But it was too late... You deserve me to be honest with you, you deserve more than me, I understand it now. » said Blaine.

« But all I wanted was you... Just you. » said Kurt, breathless.

Blaine leaned towards him and wanted to take him in his arms, Kurt tried to back out, pushing him, hitting his shoulders, starting to cry and screaming :

« This is all your fault, if I'm here today it's all your fault, let me go, let me go, let me go Blaine. »

Blaine held him again.

« I won't let you go Kurt, look at me in the eyes when I say this, I won't let you go. I love you, I know this is not what you want to hear, but I fucking love you. I love you so much and I can't stand to see you like this ! This is literally killing me. » he said, the corners of his eyes full with tears.

« You don't have the right to do this to me, it's too late ! » said Kurt.

« I know, but you can't stop me from loving you, Kurt. I try to accept the fact that you don't want anything more from me, but I want to stay your best friend, let me be your best friend, I know I can help you. »

« I need you so much, I need you so much that it kills me, you know ? » said Kurt.

« I'm here Kurt... » answered Blaine.

« You're here now, but in about 15 days, you'll leave forever, and I'll stay here, all alone... » said Kurt.

« But I'm here now, c'mon, we'll see for later. I'll try to come to see you, we'll talk on skype, I'll call you... I'll find a way, I promise. » said Blaine.

Kurt threw himself in Blaine's arms, he had his head on his chest, he felt so good.

Blaine laid against the armrest of the sofa and slip his arm under Kurt's shoulder so that he could lay a little more, he brushed his hair tenderly. Kurt fell asleep with the sound of Blaine's heartbeat. He felt safe, after all these declarations, he knew Blaine would look after him now.

* * *

**NOTE** : _So... What did you think of this chapter guys ? See you next week for the next one, enjoy your weekend ;)_

_ Claire._


	13. Chapter 13

**DAY 12** ( Friday, December 13th)

When Kurt woke up, he was lying on Blaine and it was still night outside, it must have been 4 or 5 in the morning. He got up slowly not to wake Blaine up, and went to the kitchen to doing a hot chocolate mug, and thinking. He thought about everything Blaine had told him. Blaine still loved him, he still couldn't believe that, he was just about to put everything in order, everything that had happened, maybe it was a little bit of his fault too after all, he might have been too hard with Blaine last night, he was going to apologize when he'd wake up. He took a sip of his chocolate, keeping on thinking when he heard cries... He rushed in the sitting room to see what was going on. Blaine was agitated, sweating, shaking and screaming at the same time.

« **KURT**,** KURT** »

« I'm here Blaine, wake up, everything's okay. » answered Kurt, panicked.

But Blaine didn't hear him, he was having a nightmare. Kurt didn't know what to do, he couldn't wake him talking to him, he hesitated a moment, then took him from the shoulders and started to shake him, shouting :

« **BLAINE** ! Wake up, I'm begging you. Wake up, it's a nightmare, everything's fine, I'm here. »

Blaine opened his eyes, full with tears. When he spotted Kurt, he jumped on him so that he was holding him against his chest.

« Kurt, is it you ? You're here ! Oh my God, Kurt. »

« Of course I'm here, you're at my place, tell me what's going on ? »

Once he calmed down, he told everything to Kurt.

« I'm sorry you got to see this, Kurt. » said Blaine.

« Does this happen to you often ? »asked Kurt.

« Well, that hasn't happened since several years actually. »

« Years ! »

« After you left me, I suppose that with all that happened last night, that reminded me bad memories... »

« I'm so sorry Blaine, I've been hard with you, you're not the cause of my break up with Nathan. I got angry against the wrong person, I'm sorry. »

« Don't be sorry, you were right. » answered Blaine.

«** NO**. What you told me last night made me think. I walked away from you when I left for New York, you were right. I thought that it would be better to keep my distances from you instead of watching you on Skype everyday, or talking with you on the phone. Hearing from you and seeing you, without you being next to me was unbearable for me, I'm really sorry. If only I had told you everything I was feeling 10 years ago, maybe you wouldn't acted like that... » he said, leaning his head downwards.

« I want us to put all that behind once for all, you have to move on, and so do I, I suppose... » Blaine said.

« Yes, we have to go on... I'm going taking a shower, in fact I think I'm going to work today. »

« Yes, I'm going home, my boss doesn't like me being late. » Blaine said with a wink.

« Funny, really funny ,Blaine. Huh... Can I ask you a question ? I understand if you deny... »

« Tell me. » said Blaine.

« Would you like to come and live here before you'll leave ? I don't want to stay here by myself for now, and I know you don't like staying at your hotel by your own, you told me, so... »

« Huh... I don't know Kurt, do you think it's a good idea ? »

« Oh c'mon, we're adults now, I think I can avoid to jump on you, Blaine ! » said Kurt.

« Yes, maybe, but I don't know if I can. » Blaine replied with a wink.

And again, they started laughing out loud for about 15 minutes.

« Okay. » Blaine said, taking a deep breath.

« Do you agree ? » asked Kurt.

« Yes. I'll sleep on a sofa instead of a bed, but I'll win anyway if I get to stay here with you. I'll take a shower in the hotel, pack my things, and I'll see you at the local at 9 o'clock. See you then. »

« Thank you Blaine, you're so incredible. »

« I know this by the way... » he said smiling.

Blaine wanted to take full advantage of the time he had left to try to conquer Kurt again. He had to have a plan, he needed allied, he needed the girls's help. That was going to be hard to meet the girls without Kurt now that they're going to live together, he had to sort out a big part by himself. Getting back to his hotel, he couldn't hide the smile on his face, plus, that decision came from Kurt, it might be a sign, he said to himself.

When he arrived at the local, Kurt was already there and when he saw him with a suitcase, he couldn't stop smiling. He was shocked for the break up with Nathan but deep down he felt free, free to do whatever he wanted, free to eat whatever he wanted, free to go watch the musicals he loved, free to meet Blaine without risking a fight. He needed him to go through that fight, he needed to sort out his life again starting from now. Kurt didn't want to go into another relationship now, starting all over, once again... It was to soon for that.

« Good morning again ! Do you have all your things in that suitcase ? » asked Kurt.

« Well, I didn't really thought to get hired, so... And plus, I'll leave in about 15 days, so, that's enough. » answered Blaine.

« It's true... » he said, sadly.

« C'mon, at work ! I'd love to see again that pretty smile you had when I arrived, okay ? How do we start ? » asked Blaine.

« It's the last day of photoshoot today, there are just the swimsuits left. » said Kurt.

« Okay, I'll ask Mary and Jane to give me those. The order doesn't matter ? »

« No, no, start with the one you want. »

When Kurt saw Blaine in that swimsuit he created, he was amazed, Blaine was so... Shit, he was sexy as hell ! How could have he ignored that from the start of the week ! He'd always thought he was cute, but seeing him today in a swimsuit, without his sunglasses, striking a pose in front of him half naked like that all day... How was he supposed to survive the day ? Kurt thought.

The photoshoot went fine. Blaine felt more comfortable in front of Pascal, Kurt, and the girls now that they all knew each other. Blaine was particularly happy since that this night, he was going to get home with Kurt, plus, Pascal took some amazing photos thanks to Blaine's good mood. He was very happy of his job, the photos were going to be absolutely amazing !

Kurt couldn't anymore, he was so uncomfortable on that chair, looking at Blaine who didn't stop looking at him, smiling and winking half naked. He tried to sweep out some pictures from his head but he didn't succeed, Blaine was having fun, and in the meantime, Kurt tried to keep on telling himself : he's going to leave soon, he's going to leave soon…

They ended the evening, the five of them at a cafe to celebrate the end of the week of photoshoot. Pascal and Kurt were very happy, they couldn't wait next week so they could see the photos and decide which ones to pick for the galas. Next week was going to be cool, they had 3 free day since the photos wouldn't be ready until Thursday. They didn't have any plans for these 3 days, so Blaine had all weekend to think and organize a few little things for Kurt...

* * *

**NOTE** :_ Who's excited for these three days with Kurt and Blaine ? I hope you liked this chapter guys ;) See you next week !_

_Claire_


	14. Chapter 14

**DAY 13** ( Saturday, December 14th)

Blaine didn't sleep well at all on the sofa. Kurt and he had drunk a lot at the café the previous night, they had had to take a taxi home. The sofa was very uncomfortable, and he woke up at 7:30 am with a headache and aching everywhere. He took his phone and sent a text to Santana before Kurt woke up.

* * *

**For Santana**

Hey ! It's still early, you must be still asleep but I need a favor, I moved in with Kurt until I'll leave (it's a idea of his). We have three days off next week and I need you to keep Kurt busy all day today, I have some tricks to prepare... A surprise actually, will you help me ? B.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

* * *

**For Blaine**

Tell me everything. What are you up to ? Of course I will take care of Kurt, in fact, Brittany and I will go shopping, you know Kurt, there's no way he will miss this ! Find yourself an excuse for not coming, I'll call in 30 minutes, okay ?

* * *

**For Santana**

You're the best. And about this thing, I want something to surprise him, something he had never done before. Are there anything of this kind that he did with Nathan ?

* * *

**For Blaine**

Oh no, Nathan was boring to death. As far as I remember, except for going to the restaurant, spend some weekends in Nathan's parents' house in the country side, going to the cinema... Basic things, nothing special. Kurt is the same person you knew I think, he still loves doing crazy things, but Nathan wasn't someone who made surprises, he always did what he decided, so I think he'll love a little madness in his life, especially now, this will make you come closer together :)

* * *

**For Santana **

Thank you, this clears my mind a bit. I still don't know what, but I'll find something, oh... Wait, I hear noise, I think Kurt just woke up, I gotta go, call in 45 minutes instead, I want to have breakfast with him in peace before, I've missed him so much.

* * *

**For Blaine **

I know, we've missed you too, take your time. Bye.

* * *

Blaine was still lying on his sleeping bag on the sofa, he had just put his phone in the pocket of his jeans when Kurt entered the living room.

« Good morning, slept well ? » asked Kurt.

« Huh... Not very much actually. I hurt everywhere this morning, especially the neck ; My skull hurts too. »

« This is not because of the sofa ! » he said laughing « Breakfast ? »

« I'm Coming ! » answered Blaine.

« No, stay there, take some rest, it won't take me long. I'll take it here. »

« You don't have to, Kurt. I can make my breakfast you know. »

« Yes, but I want to do that, plus, if you hurt everywhere, it's because of my sofa, so... » said Kurt.

Something had changed in Kurt anyway... When he was in high school, it was always him looking after Kurt, he was shy and hardly ever did the first move for something, and now, he was about to make his breakfast. Kurt wasn't the same, Santana was wrong. After 10 minutes, he went back to the sitting room with a tray with a jug of orange juice, two cups of coffee and some cookies...

« Even better than the hotel, plus I love cookies, they're my favorite. » said Blaine.

« I remember. » he said slightly blushing « Can you make a little room for me ? » he said, leaving the tray on the coffee table right in front of the sofa.

« Of course. » said Blaine.

He opened his sleeping bag, got up and folded it to put it on the chair of the living room. When he turned around and went towards the sofa to sit down next to him, Kurt was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed.

« What's going on, Kurt ? » asked Blaine.

« Huh... I think you... You should put on a... T-shirt, yeah a t-shit. » he said, stuttering.

« Oh ! Yes, if you want. »

« It's better. » said Kurt.

Once he seated next to Kurt, they had breakfast in peace, talking of this and that. Blaine, casually, got to know Kurt didn't plan anything for the starting of the next week, the question didn't however arouse suspicions... Great. After he finished drinking his coffee, Blaine leaned to put his cup on the coffee table and groaned holding his neck.

« Are you okay ? » asked Kurt.

« My neck hurts, it will be okay, don't worry. »

« Turn around. » said Kurt.

« What ? » said Blaine, surprised.

« Lay on your belly, I'll give you a massage, it will do you good. »

« Thank you. »

« Take your shirt off, first... » said Kurt.

« I need to know Kurt... You just said you wanted me to wear it ! » he said laughing, then groaning because this hurt him to laugh.

« Very funny, Blaine. Here, by kidding, you hurt yourself again. »

Once he laid on his belly, face turned towards the sofa and eyes closed, Kurt started to massage his back tenderly.

« Wait a minute, I'll be right back. » said Kurt.

Kurt left to look for the massage oil in the bathroom, he puts few drops on Blaine's upper back and started to massage again, his skin was so soft. The more he massaged him, the more his skin got hot, and the more Blaine groaned. Kurt started to feel more and more uncomfortable in his pyjama pants, the skin to skin contact with Blaine wasn't such a great idea, he didn't have to feel this kind of things with Blaine, he couldn't get close to him again, he didn't want to have his heart broken again when he'd leave.

« Mmm... Kurt, that's so good, you have magic fingers... Can you go a little more down, please ? »

Kurt leaned his hands to the bottom of Blaine's back, which made him groan even louder. The noises that Blaine made, oh my God, he couldn't help thinking about anything but sex, he had to stop. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Oh ! he was safe. He ran to the kitchen to pick up.

He went back after five minutes. He put on his dressing gown before going to the sitting room, he didn't want Blaine to notice how tight he was...

« Shopping day with the girls ? » asked Kurt, nonchalantly.

« Mmm... I didn't sleep a lot last night, I prefer staying here to take some rest if you're okay with that. » answered Blaine.

Kurt couldn't hide his disappointment, he would have loved to spend the day with Blaine.

« I'll stay with you, I don't have to go. » said Kurt.

Blaine was took by surprise, he didn't really expected him to refuse a shopping day with the girls. Quick, he needs a plan...

« No ! no, go, it doesn't bother me at all. Go, have fun, you love shopping Kurt. If you want, tomorrow, I'll go with you to the ice rink, and we will spend the day together, promise. »

« Are you sure ? » asked Kurt.

« Of course, I'll watch tv and probably fall asleep immediately. »

« Okay, so I'll take a quick shower and I go. » said Kurt.

Once he left, Blaine took a good hot shower to relax a little. He thought about Kurt that had been there just a few minutes ago, completely naked. Just thinking about it, he was already hard... He shook his head and hurried to put his clothes on, he had a lot to do that day.

Once he got back to the apartment at the end of the afternoon, Blaine was exhausted, completely exhausted but delighted. Kurt certainly didn't expect that at all, he thought smiling. He laid on the sofa still with his clothes on and fell asleep.

When Kurt came back with the meal, he was a little disappointed to see that Blaine was already sleeping. He left his meal on the fridge and put a blanket on him so he won't fell cold that night. He noticed a lock of Blaine's hair was stick on his forehead, he didn't want to wake him up, but he couldn't help but brushing tenderly Blaine's forehead with his fingers, to push the lock of hair behind. Blaine made a smile in his sleep, and Kurt smiled back with a tear falling on his cheek...

* * *

**NOTE** : _Next chapter, Klaine at the ice rink. Where do you think Blaine will take Kurt for these three days ? Any idea guys ? Have a great weekend and see you soon ;D _

_Claire._


	15. Chapter 15

**DAY 14** (Sunday, December 15th)

Blaine woke up very very early again, he went jogging at around 5 in the morning. On his way home, he stopped by the bakery and bought some croissants and chocolate cakes. He took a shower and then started to prepare breakfast. Once everything was perfect, he took the plate and walked towards Kurt's bedroom. He knocked at the door three times but didn't hear anything, so he slowly opened the door, and there got surprised to see Kurt in tears seated on the edge of his bed with photos all around him. He slowly went close to the bed and noticed there were a lot of photos of Nathan and him among the older ones, he didn't have time to see the others…

« Kurt, hey ! Kurt, what are you doing ? »

« Blaine, don't... » he quickly put away the photos in a box on the bed-side table, and dried his eyes. « You shouldn't have seen this. I'm sorry... »

« Are you apologizing because you're crying now ? You have the right to be sad, Kurt, you spent several years with Nathan, you have... You have loved him... Do you miss him ? » asked Blaine.

« I don't think so. I've loved him, that's true, but I'm not crying for this. I'm done with Nathan, I'll never be able to forgive him for what he did to me, he lied to me, he cheated on me and bashed me, I don't feel anything for him anymore, except for disgust maybe. What hurts me is that you're gonna leave soon and I don't know what I'm gonna do here all alone, I've never been alone, Blaine... »

Blaine just wanted to dry his tears, kiss him, telling him that if he had asked him to stay, he would have stayed. He was ready to quit everything for Kurt, but he couldn't tell him that. It was too early and Kurt wasn't ready to hear this kind of things. He took his hand and looked at him in the eyes telling him :

« You're someone extraordinary, Kurt Hummel. Look at what you've already achieved. You work for a big fashion magazine and you create your own clothes, you live in a beautiful loft with a view on Central Park... You can't know how much I'm impressed and proud of you, you're strong enough to deal with this, I believe in you, you'll go through this. » said Blaine.

« Thank you Blaine, you're so kind with me, I've been missing you... I've been missing my best friend, a lot. »

« Let's go, dry your tears, it's time for breakfast. Do you want to go to the skating rink this morning, or afternoon ? »asked Blaine.

« Do you really want to take me to the skating rink ? » asked Kurt.

« It's what I promised you yesterday, don't you want to go there anymore ? »

« I do, of course I do. I'm not really talented but I'd love that. The last time I went there was with you, how weird... »

« You're never returned there ?! Me neither, actually. We'll rediscover it together then. » said Blaine.

After breakfast, they decided to watch a movie. At first, Kurt wanted to watch « Moulin Rouge », but he realized the film had too many things in common with Blaine, he didn't want to find himself in an uncomfortable situation once again. He went for the last Harry Potter DVD. Kurt didn't stop gesturing in any direction on the sofa, they were one and the other at each end of the sofa. Annoyed by Kurt's unstoppable movements, Blaine opened his arms, stretched them on the top of the sofa and smilingly said to Kurt :

« Come here. »

« I don't know Blaine. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything... » answered Kurt.

« Come here, I say ; Everything's fine, it's just me and I promised you not to do anything, so don't worry. »

« Okay. »

Kurt went close to him and put his head on his shoulder. Blaine didn't put his arm on Kurt's shoulder even if he really wanted to. Suddenly, Kurt slightly shook his head rubbing it against his shirt, and in that moment, he didn't even realize, but he automatically rested his head on his with his eyes closed. Kurt didn't say anything, didn't move back. They stayed like this until the end of the movie, taking advantage of each other's warmth. They reluctantly separated at the end, they went reheat what Kurt had bought last night to eat.

**Around 2 p.m.**

« Are you ready ? » asked Blaine.

« Yes, one minute. »

Kurt reappeared in the living room with his black slim jeans, and a white and very tight, long sleeved t-shirt. With this, he had given a bit of color with a silk blue sky scarf, that matched his eyes perfectly.

« Kurt ! You... You are... Stunning ! » said Blaine.

« Thanks. » he said blushing « We can go now. »

Blaine opened the door for him and locked it behind him. Kurt loved all the little attentions Blaine had for him. Once arrived at the rink, they were a lot less comfortable than ten years before ! It's the least we can say ; But they made fun of each other, laughed, had a lot of fun until Kurt fell face down on the floor, hitting his head against the ice.

Blaine arrived to his side as fast as possible.

« KURT ! Oh my God, are you okay ? »

« Mmm... Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. » and he started to laugh « This is what happens when you want to skate like a figure skating star ! » said Kurt.

« Kurt ! You're bleeding... Come, let's go home, I'll take care of this. » said Blaine.

Kurt looked at him for a moment, completely stunned, not because of the injury, but because of what Blaine had said (I'll take care of this at home), like if they had been living together for a long time as a couple.

This idea crossed his mind for the first time since a lot of time. He shook his head and took this idea off of his mind.

« Wow ! The shock must have been rough ! Give me your hand. » said Blaine.

Kurt gave him his hand to help him getting up. Kurt hadn't said a word in the car, he hadn't stopped thinking. Blaine didn't have anything to keep him here, he had a job, an apartment, Sam, surely some friends over there. It would not be fair to ask him to stay, plus, he had just broken up with Nathan. But just the thing that Blaine had told him he loved him, and also the thing that he was going to leave soon and that he would find a way to keep in touch with him, suddenly made him wanna cry. A tear fell down his cheek.

« Hey, are you crying ? » asked Blaine.

« Huh... No, yes, it's just my eye, my eye hurts. » lied Kurt, uncomfortable.

« I'll clean it up. I'm so sorry, this idea of going skating was really stupid. » said Blaine.

« NO, no... It was awesome. It's been the best afternoon since a long time. I don't regret anything, Blaine. » he said with a slight smile.

« Yes, we've laughed a lot before you fell... » said Blaine.

Once they arrived at Kurt's apartment, Blaine took off his jacket and told him to go sit on the bathroom's stool. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and saw that the arch of the eyebrows broke. This had bled a lot and his silk scarf was stain with blood. Blaine arrived in the bathroom with an emergency kit that was in his bag, he went closer to him, and slowly unknotted his scarf.

« I'll buy you another one, Kurt. » said Blaine.

« You don't have to do this, Blaine. »

« I know, but I want to... »

He took some compresses and some antiseptic to spray on them, he tilted towards Kurt and started to clean his wound, bleeding. Once the wound was cleaned, he put a little strips for the wound to cicatrize properly. He cleaned Kurt's face and neck with a wet cotton, and once he had finished, he put the palm of his hand on Kurt's cheek, gently caressing the place of his injury with his thumb.

Kurt place his hand above Blaine's, closing his eyes and saying :

« Blaine, don't do this please, don't make things harder. » he said sadly.

« I'm done. » he quickly took back his hand, a bit reluctantly, and started putting away his things in the bag.

Blaine really hoped that the surprise he'd prepared for Kurt would please him, and that he would accept to leave with him for these three days. He would really love for Kurt to realize how much he loved him.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Who's excited to know where they are going ? You'll know in the next chapter guys ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week and enjoy your weekend ! _

_Claire._


	16. Chapter 16

**DAY 15** (Monday, December 16th)

It was 5 in the morning, Blaine woke up with the alarm on the phone, he rubbed his eyes and ran to Kurt's bedroom, he didn't even bother knocking on the door and he rushed in, jumping on the bed beside Kurt.

« Kurt ! Wake up, I've got a surprise for you, get up, quick. » he said, screaming.

« Mmm... Blaine, do you know what time is it ? It's still dark outside, let me sleep please. »

« **NO**, no, no, no, no, no, no. We don't have time, quick, get up, trust me. C'mon, get comfortable clothes ; I've prepared some stuff for tomorrow and the day after. Hurry up ! » said Blaine.

« Where are we going ? » Kurt asked, puzzled.

« I've just said it's a surprise, trust me. Dress up, please. I'll wait for you in the living room. Oh ! I didn't find your camera, you take it, okay ? »

« Give me 15 minutes and I'll be there, the time to get dressed and get my hair done. » answered Kurt.

« No problem, I'm going to make us a coffee before leaving. »

Blaine dressed up quickly, he had prepared the coffee and some toast with butter and strawberry jam. It was 5 :30 am when they left Kurt's apartment, and waited down the street with their backpacks on the back.

« And now ? » asked Kurt.

« It wasn't supposed to be late. » answered Blaine.

In fact, the taxi stopped by a few minutes later. Blaine opened the door for him and went to seat on the other side.

« Which destination ? » asked the taxi driver.

« Newark international airport, please. » Blaine answered.

« Blaine ! What's going on ? The airport ? Seriously ! You tell me where we're going now ? »

« Be patient, you'll know rather soon. » Blaine said with a wink.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the airport. Blaine paid the taxi and took out the plane tickets of his bag. He told Kurt to wait there, while he went checking something. It was 6 :05 am when Blaine went back to seat next to him, telling him that the plane was in time, and that they were going to take 6 :38 am flight.

« C'mon ! Let's get closer, they will call us anytime. » said Blaine.

Kurt's eyes grew wider when he heard something on the mic.

« The passengers of the flight for Orlando, Florida, may go to the gate A. »

« What are we going to Florida for ? » asked Kurt.

« Don't you have a little idea ? Well, so that's great, don't try to find it, I'll tell you in the plane. » answered Blaine.

They took on board and seated one next to the other, Blaine let Kurt seat next to the window.

« So ? Now that we're settled, will you finally tell me where we are going ? » asked Kurt.

« Yes... Do you remember that day when Cooper went to see me at McKinley ? » asked Blaine.

« How could I forget ! » he said with a smile « How does it relate with our trip ? »

« Uh, well... You all went to the amusement park that day and I couldn't come... I've regretted this so much then. I should've come with you... » said Blaine, the voice full of regrets.

« Wait a minutes... We're going to Florida... You are telling me we're going to Disney Word ? » asked Kurt.

« Do you love your surprise ? » asked Blaine.

« Yes, I do... Blaine, it's just perfect, I love amusement parks and I've never been there after high school, I can't wait to be there. » he said, jumping at Blaine's neck, thanking him.

« I'm happy if you're happy. » said Blaine.

They both fell asleep in the plane. They arrived in Orlando at 9 :33 am, they took a taxi and arrived at the park.

« Wait Kurt, before going, I want to take a picture of you in front of the park. Do you have your camera ? » Blaine asked, reaching out his hand.

« Yes, here. » and Kurt made a star pose in front of the entrance of the park. Blaine couldn't help but smile seeing him playing the fool in front of the camera.

« Do you want me to take a photo of you both ? » a tourist asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a questioning look. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but Kurt answered quickly :

« Oh yes, of course, thank you Blaine… Come here. » he said with a big smile, opening his arms.

Blaine took place against Kurt's shoulder who was holding his, Blaine lead his arm awkwardly behind Kurt's back, holding his from the wait while watching him to see his reaction. Kurt just smiled at him and turn his head for the photo, he laid his head against his. That moment was just perfect, neither of them was about to quickly forget that moment. The tourist gave them the camera back, which Kurt quickly put back in the bag to hold Blaine's hand and started running while laughing.

« C'mon, let's go, I want to start with the horror tower. » said Kurt.

« Are you sure ? » asked Blaine.

« C'mon Blaine, you brought me here, it's for having fun, isn't it ? »

« Let's go then, let's start with strong feelings. » answered Blaine.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine suffered from vertigo, and he had felt sick just at the idea of falling from several floors. Kurt was so completely excited he didn't notice Blaine's state of stress. They settled in the attraction, tied their belt ; Blaine was paralyzed. The elevator started going up and Blaine held Kurt's hand, holding it very, very strong.

« Ouch Blaine ! Stop, you are hurting me. » he said surprised, taking his hand back.

Suddenly, Kurt looked at Blaine becoming white and starting shaking.

« Blaine ! What's going on ? »

« I have vertigo. »

« And don't you think you could have said that before getting here ? We would have done something else... » said Kurt.

« No... You were happy and impatient to go there, it's fine, just let me take your hand this time, please. » said Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine's hand and hesitated a moment, then leant his hand forward his.

« I prefer like this, it will hurt less. » said Kurt.

They entangled their fingers together, and they both had shivers because of the contact.

« I bet it was a frame up so that you could hold my hand, huh ? » asked Kurt.

« And it seems like it worked... » Blaine said with a slight wink before screaming when the elevator started tumbling down several floors.

« Are you fine ? » Kurt said, rubbing his hand against Blaine's back. He went from white to green. « You'll see your head, I should take a picture. We are at the MGM Studio, this mean we can go see the Beauty and the Beast show if you want, this will help you get your stuff together. » said Kurt.

« I'd like to. » he said a little embarrassed. « I'm sorry. » said Blaine.

« That's nothing, let's go. »

They spent the rest of the day at the MGM Studio, and Epcot, where they mostly watched shows, saw expositions, and visited sets and took a lot, lots of photos of them with the scenery. They had walked a lot and were completely exhausted.

Arrived at the hotel, they both took a quick shower and went to sleep under the sheets, they were in the same room, but not in the same bed, even though the beds were very close. Kurt had already closed his eyes and was almost fully asleep, he found the strength to say :

« I can't believe you did the tower of horror even if you have vertigo... You're really crazy... » and fell asleep with a little smile on his lips.

« Yes... Crazy, crazy for you, Kurt. » he said, falling asleep with a smile too.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Some changes for the next chapter ;D Blaine took a decision. I hope you liked this chapter. Good weekend guys !_

_Claire._


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 16****th** (Tuesday, December 17)

Kurt was awaken by a ray of sunshine that arrived just on his bed ; He had forgotten to close the drapes the previous night. Blaine was still asleep, and still had that little smile on his face, he thought he was so stunning that morning at the sunrise. He wanted so bad to run his hand through his hair and kiss him, but most importantly, he didn't want to spoil that trip, so he got up and went to take a shower.

Once he turned off the water supply, he soaped. There was a curtain around the bathtub, but he didn't bother to close it since Blaine was still sleeping, at least that's what he assumed…

Blaine woke up, rubbing his eyes, right until the bathroom ; He was thirsty and he was still half asleep. He slowly pushed the door open and suddenly he was more than awake...

Kurt couldn't see him for he was facing the wall, soaping, which gave him a perfect view of his butt and back. Kurt wasn't like in his memories, he was even sexier and much hotter than ever ! He was washing his hair, and Blaine admired all the muscles of his back moving with such a crazy sensuality. His heart sped up and he was sweating, it was very, very hot... He was gasping for air, he went out closing carefully the door for Kurt not to hear it. He lay his back against the wall right next to the door, and let himself fall to the floor, his head in his hands. How was he supposed to leave Kurt now ? He didn't want to, and he couldn't...

He took his decision, he was going to break his contract with the model agency, find another job in New York, let Sam know he had to find another flatmate ; He had to sell his car in California, get back all his stuff... Oh my God, so many things in such a little time ! He didn't want Kurt to know, he would have dissuaded him for sure, but it was his choice, and even if at the end Kurt didn't wanted to get back together, he knew he couldn't live far away from him anymore. Alone in California, or alone in New York near the man he loved... His decision was definitive. He went back to his bed and took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans to text Sam.

* * *

**To Sam**

Sam, you'll surely think I'm crazy but I'm not coming back to California, I need your help, call me today when you can, okay ? I'll explain it all to you. B

* * *

Kurt came back to the bedroom with just a black jeans that wasn't even closed, and let show his red underwear. Kurt wanted to kill him or something ?

« Good morning... I'm sorry, I forgot my tshirt. The shower is all yours if you want. » he said quickly putting on his tshirt.

Blaine quickly picked all his clothes, put them right in front of him to hide his growing erection. Embarrassed, he walked to the bathroom.

« I'm going ! » said Blaine.

« That's all I get for this morning ? « I'm going » ! Okay... Do you want to come downstairs for breakfast, or do I get something in the bedroom ? » asked Kurt.

No answer... Blaine had a very weird attitude towards him that morning. He took the decision to have something in the bedroom.

While Blaine was taking his shower, he looked at all the pictures they took yesterday with his camera. He saw the picture of them when they arrived at the park, the photo taken by the tourist, he smiled at it, they looked so happy in there...

« Are you looking at the photos of yesterday ? » asked Blaine.

« Huh ? Yes, they're not that bad, they're gonna be good memories... What's the plan for today ? »

« Well, we'll be back to the park today, we're going to the corner of Magic Kingdom Park, I'd love to try the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and I think we could laugh at Buzz lightyear's Space Ranger, then we could go to the Haunted Mansion attraction, time to get a little scared, don't you think ? » he said with a wink.

« This day looks interesting. » said Kurt.

« Oh... I'm sure it's gonna be. » answered Blaine.

Kurt slightly blushed and ended his breakfast in silence. Once they had finished, they took a shuttle to drive them from the hotel to the park. The day went very well ; They laughed a lot, they kept on immortalize memorable moments, like Blaine that had absolutely wanted to go in the Dumbo The Flying Elephant, Blaine that stopped every Disney character to get an autograph... Kurt was happy and forgot about all his problems.

At the end of the afternoon, at 5 :40 pm, there was a parade : Move It ! Shake It ! Celebrate It !

They decided to sit for a moment to watch the parade. They had walked a lot and started to get tired. At the very middle of the representation, Blaine's phone started to ring... When he noticed it was Sam, he knew he had to answer.

« It's an important call, Kurt, I absolutely have to pick this, wait here for me, okay ? I'll be right back. »

« Okay. » answered Kurt.

He started walking in the opposite direction of Kurt and picked up.

« Hello Sam. »

« Blaine, what's the hell ? I just woke up, took a shower before going to work at the bar and I read your text on my phone, are you kidding me ? » said Sam.

« No, don't get mad. I've thought about it a lot, you know. I know I love Kurt, I've always loved him and now that I found him again, I don't want to leave him never again. » said Blaine.

« Did you get back together ? » asked Sam.

« Euh... No, but I'm working on that. » said Blaine.

« Do you really want to leave everything for him ? And what if he doesn't want you back ? » asked Sam.

« Then we'll stay friends, but at least I'll be able to see him everytime I want. » answered Blaine.

« And that Nathan guy you talked me about ? What's going on with him ? » asked Sam.

« Oh... Long story ; But to make it short, he cheated on him and they broke up. »

« Now I get why you want to stay there. » said Sam.

« I have to. If there's even just one chance in a million to get him back, I have to try it, do you get me ? » asked Blaine.

« Ah love... I hope one day I'll find someone that will love me as much as you love Kurt. I hope this will work with your man. » said Sam.

« You're not angry ? »

« It's your life, man. How can I help you ? » asked Sam.

« Well, I have to make several calls to sort out all the administrative things. I have to call Stan to break my contract, I have 15 days, or 3 weeks of notice I think, that's cool ; I have to do my bank transfer... I'll need you for everything that's material, not that I have a lot of things, but I'll need you to send me my clothes and my guitar when I'll find an apartment, and also sell my car, my papers are in my bedside table. You could use the money you'll earn selling the car for the delivery price of my things, okay ? » said Blaine.

« Wow ! It seems you thought a lot about that, are you sure of yourself ? » asked Sam.

« I've never been any surer than today. » answered Blaine.

« Okay, I'll call you as soon as I'll have news about the car. »

« Thanks Sam, let's stay in contact, okay. »

« One day or another, one of us had to move out anyway ! I'm happy for you, c'mon, bye. » said Sam.

« Bye. »

He told himself that calling Stan was a great idea, while Kurt wasn't around...

« Stan ! It's Blaine. »

« Blaine, how's it going on in New York ? » asked Stan.

« Oh, actually I'm not there at the moment, but everything is doing great, I'm calling you because I'd like to move and break my contract... » said Blaine.

« You're not good with us ? » asked Stan.

« This has nothing to do with this, I'm fine with you but I have some personal reasons to stay. I kinda... Fell in love again. » he said, blushing.

« Oh ! That's really a good reason, I'll try to make a few calls to find you some contracts there, okay ? And don't worry about the period of a month, okay ? Keep it up, it's been an honor to work with you. Good luck. »

« Thank you, you're very nice Stan, I'll call you later. » said Blaine, hanging up the phone.

A month of notice ! Well, a chance that Stan was nice...

Blaine looked at his watch, he has been more than 45 minutes at the phone, and during that time, he had walked a lot, and he got completely lost. He quickly called Kurt that was surely worried.

« Kurt, I'm so sorry, it took me longer than I thought, plus, I got lost. Where are you ? » asked Blaine.

« Oh my God, Blaine. I was so worried, I thought you had left ! » said Kurt.

« I would have never left you Kurt, never, do you get me ? Tell me, where are you on the map ? » asked Blaine.

« I'm in front of the castle. » answered Kurt.

« I'm on Main Street, near the entrance. I'll be there in 5/10 minutes okay ? Don't move. » and he hung up.

He saw Kurt from afar, he was seated on the floor with his forehead on his knees, looking at the floor. He was now in front of him.

« Kurt... » said Blaine, slowly.

« Blaine ! » he got up and threw himself on him. « Don't you ever do this again, got it ? »

« Forgive me Kurt, I'm so sorry, it's okay, I'm here now. » said Blaine.

« No, it's not okay, Blaine, I'm not okay. » he said crying.

« Kurt... » Blaine tried to explain himself.

« It doesn't matter, let's go back now, I'm tired. » he said, drying his tears.

Kurt would never admit he had the fear of his life at the idea that Blaine didn't come back. Blaine didn't insist, he started to notice that Kurt truly cared about him.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Blaine has another surprise for Kurt in the next chapter, I bet you'll LOVE IT ! I hope you enjoy the story. You can talk to me about my fanfic here, through a review, or in my twitter account : ClaireDie._


	18. Chapter 18

**DAY 17** (Wednesday, December 18th)

Kurt hadn't talk to Blaine at all during the evening, he had taken his shower and went to sleep facing the wall so avoid the confrontation. The morning, when he woke up, he had a piece of paper under his hand ; He turned it around to read it.

* * *

_Kurt, I'm so sorry for yesterday, I still can't believe you could think I could have left you there all alone… Take some rest, I'll come find you at 9 :50 am, down the hotel. I've prepared the bags (but control anyway, I might have forgotten something…). I've got another surprise for you, don't mind to style your hair…_

* * *

What did Blaine invented again ? Kurt asked himself. He got dressed and went down in the hall of the hotel, where he got ready to pay the bill ; The receptionist told him that everything had already been checked by Mister Anderson, apparently. He went outside with two backpacks, but Blaine wasn't there yet ; There was just a taxi, people rushing, and a boy on a motorbike. He looked at his watch and it was 9 :52 am already, and his worry, combined with anger, started to show when he heard Blaine's voice calling him. Blaine kindly took off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair to put them in place. Kurt already had his heart excited. Looking at Blaine dressed with an old light jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket... And what about his scruffy hair, his beautiful smile and his beautiful hazel eyes amazingly enlighten by the sunshine. He had never imagined a bad boy Blaine, he was so well dressed at high school with his bowties. High school's Blaine was cute, but the nowadays' Blaine in front of him was really hot !

« Blaine ! You have the motorbike permission ? » asked Kurt.

« Yes, I passed it a few years ago. Unfortunately, I've had an accident with my last moto a few months ago. I didn't get hurt but my moto didn't survive... I know we have to take the plane at around 3 :30 pm, but I wanted to take you on a tour, do you agree ? » asked Blaine.

« I've never ridden a moto, Blaine... »

« Exactly, it's a chance to discover, c'mon, get on. » he said, handing him the helmet.

« I understand now why I didn't need to style my hair ! » said Kurt.

He put his helmet on and got on behind Blaine, he held his hands around the handle behind his back and asked him :

« Where are you taking me ? »

« I'm taking you at Daytona Beach, apparently the beaches are breathtaking. It'll take 1 hour and 15 minutes to get there, more or less. » answered Blaine.

« Cool ! »

After half an hour of travelling, Kurt had a backache and his arms hurt because of the clenching around the handle behind his back ; When Blaine stopped at the red traffic light, he asked Kurt if he was doing fine.

« Are you okay ? »

« My arms hurt... » Kurt answered, moaning.

Blaine slightly turned around, took one of Kurt's arms and gently lay it around his waist.

« Hold me from the waist, you'll get less tired. » said Blaine.

Kurt took his other hand off the handle, and lay it around his waist as well ; He immediately felt relieved. When the traffic light turned to green, Blaine speed up a little too abruptly ; Kurt got surprised, scared, and stuck to Blaine holding him tight, arms around his lower belly. Blaine couldn't help but smile, and Kurt was sure he did it on purpose, but he didn't care, holding Blaine against him like that was something so cozy and enjoyable, he felt so good.

Arrived on place, they passed by the center city and Blaine went to buy sandwiches for lunch ; They headed to the coast. They couldn't believe their eyes for how amazing it was, there was a shiny sun and even if it was December, there were around 20°C or 22°C, paradise. When Blaine found a peaceful corner, he stopped. They get off their helmets, and Kurt looked like tired but happy, this made Blaine smile.

« It's 11 :45 am, come here, we'll walk a little on the beach and find a quiet corner where we can eat. » said Blaine.

Kurt didn't reply, he was still speechless with such a beauty in front of his eyes, he had never seen a beach as beautiful as that one. He followed Blaine with eyes full of stars. Once they had stopped, Blaine took a thin blanket out of his bag and spread it on the sand.

« You've thought about everything, I see ! » Kurt said.

« Well, to be honest with you, the blanket has always been in my bag. In California, sometimes I go to the beach to take some rest. You know... The beach today... That wasn't in the plans, we were supposed to stay at the park today... But considered what happened yesterday... I didn't want to take you there today. » explained Blaine.

« What ? Are you telling me you paid the entry at the park for three days, and you gave up to rent a moto and drive me here ? » asked Kurt, surprised.

« That's correct. Let's go, here, your sandwich... » said Blaine.

« Blaine, I care about repaying you for the park, I can't accept all this, it's too much, you are crazy ! » said Kurt.

« I like spending time alone with you, and you have no choice but accept since I won't accept any money from you, never. » said Blaine.

Kurt blushed and started eating his sandwich in silence. They were sit at both the edges of the blanket, watching the ocean, and everything was too beautiful to be real. Once they had finished their sandwiches, Blaine lay on the blanket and said :

« Look at the blue sky, Kurt, it's amazing ; It has the same color as your eyes... »

Kurt lay beside him and looked at the sky himself.

« I'd love to stay like this forever. » Kurt said.

« Okay. » answered Blaine.

« I'm not kidding Blaine, I'm sorry for my reaction yesterday, I got angry at you and you were doing all these incredible things for me. I don't deserve to have a friend like you. » said Kurt.

« You were afraid, I can get it, I'm not angry at you Kurt. »

« I don't want you to leave... » Kurt said, turning his head towards him.

« I don't want to leave either, you know... » said Blaine, calmly.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, he was looking at him with such a deep look... Kurt slightly lean in, he wanted to kiss him so bad... But Blaine didn't make a move, he didn't lean in to fill the gap that separated their lips. Blaine didn't forget what he had promised to Kurt : He won't kiss him or touch him without him asking for it. After a few moments, Kurt thought Blaine didn't want to kiss him, he was a little annoyed and got up.

« We should go, it's 1 pm... The time to get back, give the motorbike back, and take the taxi to the airport... I wouldn't want us to miss the plane. » said Kurt.

« You're right. I think it's time to leave. » Blaine answered, sadly.

Kurt held on to Blaine's waist, but much less tight than the last time. Blaine could feel the difference, he noticed that. Kurt looked annoyed and didn't understand what he did wrong, Kurt had forbidden him to touch him or kiss him. What any more could he do to show him how much he loved him !

They took their plane in time. They both fell asleep, each one of them didn't want to talk first. The trip in taxi was silent as well, which started to be very embarrassing. Once they had arrived at Kurt's apartment, none of them could stand the silence anymore, that was enough.

« Kurt... Talk to me, please. Did I do something wrong ? » asked Blaine, worried.

Kurt turned around and rushed in his arms.

« **NO** ! Of course not, Blaine. You didn't do anything wrong, on the contrary ; I've spent three really extraordinary days, thank you for everything... I'd love to tell you what I feel so bad... It's complicated, I really don't know how... » said Kurt, lowering his head.

« Try. Please, try... » said Blaine, imploring him.

« I... I can't. » and he started crying.

Blaine got confused by Kurt, he was completely lost. Blaine kept on hugging him until he eventually calmed down.

« I'm going to the shower. Work again tomorrow, I'll go to sleep early... » Kurt said.

« Okay. » he said disappointed.

Here, Kurt was stuck again...

* * *

**NOTE** : _I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy it :) All I can tell, it's that you're gonna LOVE the next chapter guys ;D TRUST ME eh eh. _

_Have a great weekend everyone :)_

_Claire._


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 18** (Thursday, December 19th)

Blaine had spent half of the night, thinking and trying to find a moderate price apartment to rent near Central Park. It was a waste of time since the costs were steep ; And without a housemate, it was impossible to live there. He hoped to have news from Stan soon since that, with all he had paid for that 3-day weekend, he didn't have a lot of money left anymore. He needed to sign a new contract quickly.

After he had been the muse of that perfume brand, he didn't get any big contracts, and there, he started regretting spending his money bit by bit... Plus, he had the neck and back blocked again because of the sofa. The tiredness started to accumulate and he broke down, he couldn't stop crying. It was 5 :30 am, and Kurt got awaken by the noise of sobs coming from the living room. He got up to see what was going on.

« Blaine, what's going on ? Is Cooper okay ? » asked Kurt.

« … Kurt ! No, no, Cooper is okay, it's me, I have something important to tell you. Don't get angry, okay ? Don't stop me anymore, I need you to listen to me carefully, because I really need the help of my best friend right now, I thought I was able to get there all alone but I just can't. » answered Blaine.

« Blaine, you're scaring me, what's going on ? » asked Kurt again.

« I'm leaving California, Kurt, and... » Blaine started.

« What do you want to do ? » asked Kurt, completely stunned.

« Let me talk, please, otherwise I don't know if I'll be able to tell you everything. » said Blaine.

« Sorry, keep going. »

« I took my decision, Kurt. I'll stay here in New York, I broke the job contract with the models' company I was working for, I've asked Sam to sell my car and sent me all my clothes, I sent an email to my bank to get the transfer here and... And now, I'm without a work, except for the one I have with you, but in a 10 days or so, maybe less, it will be gone. I'm without a place to live too, because I didn't think the rents were so expensive here ! I'm tired, I'm hurt everywhere, I can't take it anymore Kurt... Help me please. » said Blaine in tears.

Kurt was shocked by everything he'd just heard.

« Why ? » asked Kurt calmly.

« Why am I doing all this ? I love you Kurt, the moment I saw you again, I fell even harder for you, even if deep inside of me I knew I've always loved you ; Seeing you again just made my feelings for you stronger. I can't stand to have to leave you, it's too hard, I don't want to be apart from you anymore. » said Blaine.

« But... Yesterday... Yesterday on the beach, I leaned forward so you could kiss me... I wanted you to kiss me so bad... You didn't do anything. I thought you changed your mind... I... » Kurt stuttered.

« Stop ! » and he put a finger on Kurt's lips, staring at him, still with tears falling down his cheeks. « You wanted to kiss me ? You told me not to kiss you, or touch you again, Kurt. If you had asked me yesterday, I would've kissed you, I wanted to kiss you like crazy. Ask me Kurt, ask me, please. »

« We're so stupid. After everything we've been through these last years ; Our break up, Adam, Nathan. I realize that forgetting the first love is impossible. Seeing you again turned my life upside down, Blaine. I'm completely lost, but what I know is that I don't want you to leave. I still feel so irresistibly attracted by you. I'm terrified by what could happen, I'm terrified by the idea that you could hurt me once again, I don't know if I could get over it, you know... » said Kurt.

« You're the love of my life Kurt, you're the only one. I've had you in my heart for years, I've never got to hang out with another guy. I know this is gonna be hard, but do you think you can trust me again ? I really need to know now... » asked Blaine.

« I want to give it a try anyway, I really want it. About the accommodation, you can stay here and I'll call Pascal, maybe he can get you a job here thanks to his acquaintances in photography. »

« Thank you Kurt, I hope I'll find a job quickly, I don't want to live under you roof without paying anything. » said Blaine.

« Shut up and kiss me please, I'm asking you. » said Kurt.

Blaine's heart beat faster, he held a hand on Kurt's cheek, shaking ; He stroke his cheek with his thumb, his skin was so soft. Kurt slightly tilted his head at the touch. They kindly look at each other just for a while, and Blaine leaned forward to leave a kiss on his lips. They both shivered at the touch ; That looked so familiar, even after all those years. Blaine didn't dare do anything more, he started to pull away his lips from his, but Kurt put his hand behind his neck and pulled him even closer opening the mouth to deepen the kiss. He brushed his tongue on Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine moaned at the sensation and started opening the mouth giving Kurt the control. Kurt couldn't stop kissing him ; Kissing Blaine again awoke so many things asleep inside of him. Blaine started to loose control, having Kurt exploring his mouth like that, with so much passion was disconcerting, he didn't have any retention. Blaine, himself, was more reserved because of the lack of practice for several years... He pulled away to keep his breath.

« I've missed you so much Kurt, we have to make out a lot of things, but this looks like a good start. I think I'll take some sleep, I barely slept tonight, and I'd love to be able to have my eyes open when Pascal will come to show us the first photos... » said Blaine, breathless.

Blaine lay on the couch, moaning, because of the pains he felt everywhere.

« You don't have to sleep there, you know... Come. » Kurt had him standing up, and guided him to his bedroom.

« Kurt, I don't know. I don't wanna go too fast, I want to try and do things good this time. » Blaine tried to explain.

« I won't jump on you. You need some rest, and you hurt everywhere, be reasonable Blaine. » said Kurt.

« Okay. »

Kurt lay under the sheets and Blaine shift on his side.

« Your bed is awesome, I already feel like I'm starting sleep. » said Blaine.

« Try to take some rest, we have to wake up in 2 hours... » and Kurt turned on the other side, yawning.

Blaine came closer from behind and put an arm around him, Kurt breathed out a slight sigh of surprise. Blaine held up his head and whispered in his ear...

« I love you. » and he fell asleep almost instantly.

Blaine was extremely well rested, he woke up in a great shape and with good mood. He was already ready, and prepared the breakfast for Kurt waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. When they had to leave, Kurt looked stressed.

« Kurt, tell me what's going on ? » asked Blaine.

« Uh... I'm still your boss, can we hide the fact that we're together for now... Until we know where this will take us ? » asked Kurt, a little bit embarrassed.

« … I guess that's for the better actually, it'll be hard to spend all day next to you without being allowed to touch you, but you're right... And for the girls ? » asked Blaine.

« I prefer that we keep this for us for now, okay ? »

« Fine. » he said, a little annoyed.

At work, the day went well. They saw the first photos, they also talked with Pascal about Blaine's future in New York. He told them that since he was a good friend of one of his favorite designer, he was gonna see what he could do. Kurt behaved like there was nothing between them during all day, which made Blaine a little scared ; Even during the ride back to Kurt's apartment, he didn't hold his hand and stayed silent. But once they arrived in the living room and that Blaine had closed the door, he passionately threw himself on him, holding him against the door.

« I don't know how I managed to control myself from having your lips on mine all day, that's a torture, and it's just Thursday ! » said Kurt, moaning.

And they passionately kissed for a long while...

Blaine was breathless. Suddenly, Kurt whispered in his ear :

« I want to taste you, let me take care of you. » he said, caressing his cock.

Blaine knew he wanted to keep things slowly, but what Kurt was doing ; Kissing his jaw, sucking on his neck like that, whispering this kind of things to him in his ear. He couldn't even think coherently anymore.

« Mmm... Oh my God, Kurt... Yes... You can, aww... It's been so long ! »

Kurt had already started to undo his belt and pull his pants down ; He was now kneeling in front of him. Blaine's head hit hard on the door behind him when Kurt, without warning, took him entirely in his mouth.

* * *

**NOTE** : _I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys ;)_


End file.
